La mission des Maraudeurs
by helono
Summary: JP/LE Entre leur histoire d'amour et leur responsabilité, découvrez comment ils feront tout leur possible pour être ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **La mission des Maraudeurs**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages l'histoire de cette fic

**Genre** : Romance/Aventure

**Rating** : M (je ne sais pas encore)

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1**

POV Lily

L'été était encore très chaud cette année. Malgré que nous soyons en Angleterre, le soleil s'évertuait à bruler toutes végétations environnantes. Et la température n'avait même pas l'obligeance de baisser de quelques degrés pendant la nuit. Etouffant ! Allongeais sur mon lit, les volets attachés à l'espagnolette, moi, Lily Evans, je tentais de me dégagé de cette chaleur environnante. Déjà un mois de vacances passés. Le temps passe vraiment très vite. Comme j'aurai aimé que mes amis me rendent des visites ! Mais comme d'habitude, je suis forcée de passer mon temps libre seule, plongée dans mes bouquins tantôt moldu, tantôt sorcier. Comme mes parents sont des moldus, je ne peux relier ma maison au réseau de cheminé. Et comme mes amis et moi-même ne sommes pas majeurs, nous ne pouvons pas transplaner les unes chez les autres. Décevant ! Au lieu de ça, je devais me coltiner mon idiote de sœur, Pétunia, qui me voue une haine sans borne depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Âge à laquelle je découvris que j'étais une sorcière. La seule sorcière de la famille. Je suis d'ailleurs très mal vue par certains sorciers. Ils se croient supérieur car ils ont le sang « pur » comme ils disent. Ecœurant ! J'ai eu pas mal d'ennuies à cause de cette histoire à Poudlard, mais rien de vraiment très grave. Ah Poudlard ! Ma seconde maison. Et dire que ce sera ma dernière rentrée ! Je suis si triste de quitter cette école. J'ai tellement de souvenir qui y sont attachés. Mais voilà, dans quelques mois je serais majeur. A la fin de l'année, si j'ai réussit tout mes ASPIC, je vais devoir penser sérieusement à mon avenir…

- Lily ? Tu veux bien descendre ?

- J'arrive maman !

Je me levais, non sans une grimace due à la remise en marche de mon corps. Ça faisait bien deux heures que j'étais ainsi, perdu dans mes pensés. Je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis ma mère dans la cuisine. Il était 11h du matin, et elle activait déjà les fourneaux de la cuisine.

- Tu voulais me voir maman ? Demandais-je pour l'avertir de ma présence.

- Oui. Pétunia à invitée son petit ami pour diner ce soir. Seulement, il me manque des ingrédients pour le repas. Tu pourrais aller m'acheter ça ? Demanda ma mère en me donnant la liste de course.

Je levai les yeux eu ciel.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu dois faire deux gâteaux ?

- Tu sais que j'aime bien cuisiner !

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Pétunia qui va faire les courses ? C'est elle qui a invité son petit ami ! Demandais-je en réprimant une grimace alors que ma mère me regardait.

- Elle est sortie. Tiens voilà de quoi payer. Merci ma petite Lily ! Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Ah elle savait y faire. Ma mère a toujours eut le don pour me faire faire se qu'elle voulait. Je soufflai un grand coup et sortie en prenant mon chapeau au passage. C'était un de mes préférés. Il était orange et rouge, ce qui s'accordait très bien avec mes cheveux auburn, et d'une forme des plus bizarre. Typiquement sorcier bien sur ! Ce qui faisait enrager Pétunia. C'était un cadeau de mon amie Lizzy.

Je marchais tranquillement pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues, surement à l'abri dans l'ombre rafraichissante de leur maison. Le supermarché n'était pas très loin de chez moi et c'est avec beaucoup de soulagement que je rentrais dans la climatisation du magasin. Décidément bien contente d'être là, je décidai de flâner un peu. Leur rayon bouquins laissait à désirer mais c'était mieux que rien. Vivement que je puisse me rendre au chemin de traverse ! Je pourrais enfin lire des livres un peu plus intéressants et surtout sorcier. Puis, sans rien avoir trouvais d'intéressant, à mon plus grand dam, je finis par remplir mon panier des articles que ma mère m'avait sournoisement demandé d'aller acheter.

- Lily Evans ! S'écria une voix aigu derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement pour connaitre le visage de la personne qui m'avait interpellé quand je la reconnue. C'était Emily Stewart ! Une chipie de premier ordre qui pestait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille des plus riches d'Angleterre. Je n'avais jamais put supporter cette mijaurée. Mais elle s'évertuait à vouloir croire que j'aimais sa compagnie alors que je n'avais de cesse que de lui lancer des pics.

- Emily ! Dis-je d'une voix faussement heureuse.

- Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit-elle d'une voix cristalline insupportable à mes oreilles.

C'était bien la fille que je détestais au plus haut point. Même pire que Pétunia, c'était dire…

- Oui pratiquement 7 ans !

- Je suis dans un lycée privée de Londres. Ce n'est pas étonnant que nous nous ne sommes pas revue. C'est la meilleure école qui existe et, bien sur, je suis déjà inscrite à Oxford l'année prochaine !

N'écoutant que d'une oreille, je bouillais de lui jeter un sort. C'était la première fois que l'envie de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école m'avait autant démanger. Mais en même temps, je songeais que je n'aurais surement pas le droit de m'en prendre à un moldu.

- Et toi, tu es au lycée publique je suppose ?

Je me mordis la langue. Je mourrais d'envi de lui dire que j'étudier la magie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mais elle me prendrait surement pour une folle. Quoique peut-être elle ferait la liaison entre ça et le fait que ses cheveux se soit retrouvait rose chewing-gum en CM2 ! Je rie intérieurement à se souvenir des plus hilarant. Reprenant un peu mon calme – dans ma tête – je m'aperçus qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse de ma part. Je décidai donc d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Regardant ma montre, je m'aperçus qu'il était pratiquement midi. Je décidai donc d'abréger cette conversation des plus ridicules. Mais au moment où j'allais lui faire mes adieux elle enchaîna sur d'autre question.

- Tu as un petit copain ? Moi oui, il est super canon. Il s'appelle Mike Steffen et il est extrêmement riche. Ah je pourrais en parler pendant des heures.

Me jugeant mal partie si je devais endurer pendant des heures la description, tant physique que moral, du petit ami d'Emily, je décidai d'en finir au plus vite, me rendant à peine compte de ce que je disais.

- Oui bien sur.

- Comment il s'appelle.

- James ! Euh oui… James Potter.

Me rendant compte de ma gaffe, je devins toute rouge. Heureusement, Emily l'interpréta comme un signe de gêne de ma part. Mais pourquoi est-ce que James Potter fut le seul nom qui soit sorti à se moment là ? Pourquoi se fut le nom de cet idiot arrogant et maitre séducteur ? Je me maudis moi-même, priant Merlin pour que jamais il n'ait à l'apprendre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Emily, mais je dois vraiment partir. Je suis ravie de t'avoir revue.

- Oui moi aussi. A une prochaine fois !

- C'est ça ! Au revoir.

A jamais ! Dis-je en pensant. J'espérai bien ne plus jamais retomber sur elle. Dorénavant, je ne voudrais plus être responsable des courses. Je fis une grimace puis repartis en direction de chez moi, priant pour que je ne tombe pas une nouvelle fois sur de vieille connaissance moldu.

Arrivée à la maison, je vis ma sœur préparant la table et maman toujours au fourneau. Je soufflai un bon coup et rentra dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Pétunia me regarda d'un air dégoutté. Je n'y fis pas attention, me demandant combien d'année encore aurai-je la force de supporter ça encore longtemps. J'allai donner le sac de course à maman qui me fait un sourire en guise de remercîment. Puis nous passions à table.

Maman avait été chef de cuisinier dans un célèbre restaurant moldu. Mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter sa prometteuse carrière pour nous élever. Aussi, c'état comme si nous mangions au restaurant tous les jours ! Seulement, Pétunia et moi étions pratiquement des adultes à présent.

- Maman ? Tu n'as jamais repensé à reprendre ta carrière où tu l'as laissé ? Demandais-je soudainement, en suivant le cour de mes pensées.

- Si, mais Lily, j'ai tellement de chose à faire…

- Mais nous sommes grandes maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'occuper de nous comme autrefois. Pétunia va rentrer à l'université à la rentrée et moi je serai comme toutes les années depuis 7 ans à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas ton rêve où tu l'avais laissé. Elle va te semblait vide cette maison cette année.

En effet, Pétunia ne rentrerait que les Week-end de l'université – afin d'éviter les transports continuelle qui coûte cher pour une famille modeste comme la notre – et moi je ne rentrerai de Poudlard que pour les vacances, comme chaque année. Maman semblait réfléchir à cette idée, ce qui me détendit. Après tout, ça serait bien qu'elle y pense sérieusement, elle qui adore la cuisine.

- Rien ne te dit de recommencer à plein temps. Tu peux y aller doucement au début. Je suis sur tu y reprendrais goût.

- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Je vais y penser, me répondit maman dans un sourire.

Pétunia, qui n'avait encore pas prit la parole depuis le début du repas – qui semblait occuper à jouer avec sa nourriture telle une enfant –, s'écria.

- Ce qui compte à présent, c'est que le diner de ce soir soit des plus réussit !

Décidément, elle était vraiment incorrigible. Rien n'importait à part son existence. Minable ! Soudain, je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas le nom de son dit petit copain.

- Au fait, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu lui jette une malédiction !

Décidément – et je me répète ! – Pétunia était vraiment idiote. Enfin, je décidai de jouer le jeu, rien que pour l'énerver d'avantage.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de son nom pour faire ce genre de maléfice. Quelques cheveux devraient suffire !

- Maman ! Tu l'as entendu ! S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

- Elle disait ça pour rire Pety ! Et le nom du petit ami de ta sœur s'appelle Vernon Dursley, répondit maman en me regardant d'un air mécontent.

Depuis quelque temps, Pétunia avait prit la manie de s'affoler de tout et de rien dès qu'elle entendait un mot sortant de l'ordinaire. Ce qui, de surcroit, me faisait prendre les foudres de mes parents.

Je la fusillai du regard.

Puis, pour changer le ton de la conversation – devenue orageuse depuis que Pétunia avait daigné ouvrir la bouche – je la détournai sur un autre sujet.

- Papa rentre à quelle heure ce soir ?

- Pas très tard, il devrait être là pour le diné. Enfin c'est ce qu'il ma dit ce matin. Mais comme tu sais, il ne faut pas trop s'y fier.

Papa était avocat. Pas un avocat comme on voyait dans les films moldu. On était loin de rouler sur l'or. Il est avocat commis d'office. Il aidait les adolescents délinquants à changer leur vie pour ne pas qu'il passe leur jeunesse en prison. C'était un métier noble mais pas vraiment rentable. Mais ce qui comptait avant tout c'était qu'il adorait son métier. Il se sentait utile. Il avait des piles de dossier, toujours les mêmes. Personne ne voulait s'occuper de ces affaires, les trouvant trop simpliste et pas assez gagnant pour leur porte monnaie. Aussi, papa pouvait être appelé à n'importe quel moment de la journée pour aider ces jeunes. D'où le fait qu'il n'était pas très souvent à la maison, même en période de vacances. Mais il prenait toujours un jour ou deux quand je revenais de Poudlard pendant l'année. Il voulait tout savoir de mes journées, de mes amis. C'était sa façon de me dire qu'il pensait à moi. Pétunia en a toujours était jaloux, du reste. Considérant que papa m'aimait plus qu'elle. Désespérant !

- Il travail dure ces temps-ci… On le voit encore moins souvent que d'habitude.

- Tu as fait quoi comme désert maman ? Demanda Pétunia.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Cette après midi, j'avais besoin d'air. Le simple fait de voir Pétunia donner des ordres à quiconque passé devant elle pour que tout soit parfait pour le diner de ce soir m'exaspérait. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait à Merlin pour subir une sœur pareil ! Je décidai donc de sortir et de rejoindre mon « petit coin » comme je l'appelai. C'était un endroit où je pouvais être sur que personne ne me dérangerai. De plus, il était à l'abri sous les arbres, ce qui voulait dire à l'abri de la chaleur.

En allant dans ma cachette, je passai par la rue principale. Soudain, je fus assailli par des souvenirs triste et heureux en voyant la maison. Sa maison. Mon ami – non mon ancien ami – habite cette maison où j'ai tant de souvenir. Severus Rogue fut le premier sorcier avec qui je m'étais liée. En effet, c'est lui qui m'avait révélé que j'étais une sorcière, lui qui m'avait appris tout se qu'il faut savoir sur la magie, sur Poudlard et ses quatre maisons. Oui. Ces fameuses quatre maisons qui avaient commencé à nous séparer peu à peu. Je fus envoyée à Gryffondor tandis que Severus fut envoyé à Serpentard, la maison ennemie de la mienne. Moi je me fichais éperdument de ce que tout le monde pensait. Après tout, nous étions amis. Je ne pensais pas que l'amertume entre ces maisons, vieille comme le monde, allait changer ça. Mais je me trompais. Les amis de Severus ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil qu'il soit ami avec moi, une Gryffondor, et de plus une enfant de moldu. Et à mon plus grand désespoir, Severus se détourna de moi pour ses amis aux fréquentations plus que douteuse et amoureux de la magie noir. Un jour, alors que je l'aidais à se défaire une fois de plus de la bande des Maraudeurs – enfin plutôt de Potter -, il me cracha l'insulte la plus dégradante pour ma condition. Il me traita de « sang-de-Bourbe » devant un bon nombre de personne. Avant, j'aurai été prête à faire des sacrifices pour ne pas perdre notre amitié. Mais avec ces trois mots, il cela à jamais notre séparation. J'avais comprit le chemin qu'il avait décidé de suivre, noir et sombre. Un chemin que je me refusais d'entreprendre. Il était perdu. Et moi j'avais définitivement clos l'histoire de Severus Rogue.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Pourquoi alors une larme c'est échappé de mes yeux à ces souvenirs ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'un trou béant c'est emparé de mon cœur sans que je puisse le refermer ? Je savais que je n'avais pas vraiment tourné la page. Mais je devais le faire. Je ne devais plus le laisser m'approcher. Même si c'était douloureux. Même si inconsciemment je voulais lui pardonner. Il m'avait trahi. Il avait choisit le mal, moi le bien. Nous étions dorénavant ennemis.

C'est en voyant le soleil décliner que je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà tard. Il fallait que je rentre si je ne voulais pas avoir, une fois de plus, Pétunia sur le dos.

En arrivant, je vis que la table était déjà mise. Une délicieuse odeur sortait de la cuisine.

- C'était vraiment indispensable de sortir les assiettes en porcelaine ? Se n'est que le petit copain de Pétunia, dis-je d'un ton exaspérée.

- Oui je sais. Mais Pétunia à beaucoup insisté. Essayez de faire la paix un peu toutes les deux. Ça en devient épuisant de vous entendre vous chamailler en longueur de journée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut dire ça. C'est elle qui m'en veut d'être une sorcière parce qu'elle est jalouse. Etant l'aînée, elle pourrait avoir un petit peu plus de maturité pour cesser ses gamineries.

Pétunia, qui avait tout entendu, répondit.

- Quoi moi je serais jalouse d'un monstre comme toi ?

- Ça suffit Pétunia ! Gronda sa mère.

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt de faire tes tours à la noix devant Vernon ! Je ne lui ai pas dit pour toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il s'en aille en courant.

- Pourtant, ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait en voyant ta face de furet !

- Les filles ça suffit ! Pétunia tu finis de mettre la table, ton petit ami ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Toi Lily, va te changer et met une tenue plus adéquat !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Demandai-je en me regardant dans la porte du four.

- Tu es rempli de terre. Où donc es-tu encore allé traîner ?

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour cette petite pimbêche !

L'arrivée de Vernon Dursley est à graver dans ma mémoire. Maman, très distinguée, allait ouvrir dès qu'il eut sonné. A voir l'incompréhension dans les yeux de mes parents était assez jouissif. Vernon n'était pas vraiment le sosie d'un acteur de cinéma – comme Pétunia nous laissé croire – mais plutôt un mélange ce cochon et de sumo. C'était un drôle de personnage. Aussi large que haut, il arborait de petit yeux porcin et des cheveux blond plaqué sur sa tête. Mes parents étaient un peu sous le choc. J'avoue que moi aussi. En tout cas, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Pétunia d'aimer cet homme que pour son physique. Espérons qu'il soit meilleur à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

- Quels sont vos ambitions pour l'avenir jeune homme ? Demanda mon père de sa voix sérieuses d'avocat.

Une voix qui intimait le plus grand respect à son interlocuteur. Nous étions à table depuis environ une beure et demie et personnes ne semblaient véritablement à l'aise.

- Je veux travailler en entreprise. Suivre les traces de mon père.

- Et que fait votre père ?

- Il est le dirigeant de la plus grande Compagnie de Perceuse, dit-il fièrement.

Mais parents n'avait rien à reprocher à se type d'ambition. Ce n'était, certes, pas travail des mieux rémunérés, mais il avait des heures de travail régulier.

Moi, je m'ennuyai fermement. Qu'est-ce que toute cette mascarade était énervante ! J'aurai aimé me faufiler hors de table et rejoindre ma chambre comme si de rien n'était. Mais les yeux noirs de mon père m'en dissuadèrent. Pff, j'allai devoir attendre au moins jusqu'au dessert.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, le diner se prolongeait encore et encore. Il était huit heures et demie du soir et le dessert n'avait même pas encore été servit.

- On devrait peut-être passer au gâteau, quand dis-tu maman ? Demandais-je en coupant la tirade interminable de Vernon.

Des regards noirs me fusillèrent de tous les côtés. Je haussai les épaules.

- C'était juste pour ne pas que Vernon est à rentrer aussi tard chez lui. Les temps se font de plus en plus risqués…, dis-je innocemment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ma sécurité, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine Lily, me dit-il en faisant bouger les muscles de ses bras.

Je fus néanmoins surprise qu'il sache mon prénom. Je haussai un sourcil d'étonnement. Personne, à ma connaissance, n'avait prononcé mon prénom ce soir. Ça voudrait dire que Pétunia n'avait pas put s'empêché de persiflé contre moi à cet individu des plus répugnants qu'il soit. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Les seules fois où je risquais de le revoir, si Pétunia et lui continuaient de se fréquenter, serait aux réunions de famille. Mais comme je faisais ordinairement tout pour éviter Pétunia, se ne sera pas un grand effort pour ne pas le voir lui aussi.

- Et puis je crois que deux nous deux, c'est vous petite fille qui aurait le plus besoin de faire attention, finit-il.

S'était quoi ça ? Une menace ? Et d'où est-ce qu'il me parle aussi familièrement ? Je sentais couler en moi une fureur incontrôlable. Il fallait que je me calme où je risquais de faire accidentellement de la magie. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être condamné à une année de Pétunia. Non ça jamais ! Maman me posa un une main sur mon bras et m'intima de la suivre dans la cuisine.

- Calme-toi Lily ! me dit-elle une fois entrée.

Comment est-ce qu'elle savait que j'étais en colère. M'étais-je déjà trahi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça engendre lorsque tu es en colère. Tu perds tout contrôle Lily, ressaisis-toi ! Me dit-elle d'une voix calme. Regarde !

Elle me poussa vers la porte du four et je m'aperçus que de petit éclair électrique bleu en parcourait mes cheveux.

Ma mère pouffa de rire à côté de moi. Je me retournai et lui fit face. Son hilarité me fit perdre un peu de ma fureur, et m'autorisa même un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- C'est une bonne méthode pour faire un brushing !

- Oui d'avoir Pétunia éternellement à mes côtés, je pense que le brushing sera assuré. Ah, ce Vernon ! Quel gros nul ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve. Il n'a rien dans la cervelle et on ne peut même pas dire de ce rattrapé sur son physique !

- Du calme Lily ! C'est le petit ami de ta sœur. Tu te dois de le respecter. Fait le pour ta sœur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça alors qu'elle ne me respecte même pas ? J'en ai marre de me montrer la plus mature des deux, marre de l'avoir sur le dos pendant toutes les vacances ! Marre de ne pas profiter de mes parents le seul moment de l'année où je peux à cause de cette pimbêche !

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, non pas de tristesse mais de fureur. Ma mère, me voyant sur le point de craquer, m'autorisa à rejoindre ma chambre, craignant sans doute un excès de magie.

Je montais les marches de quatre à quatre et je claquais la porte de ma chambre. Après avoir fait voltiger une dizaine de choses qui se trouvaient devant mon chemin, je m'aperçus qu'un hibou était posé sur mon bureau. Soufflant pour me calmer, je détachais le parchemin accroché à sa patte et lui donna un crouton de pain, qu'il ignora. C'était une lettre d'Alice, une de mes amies sorcières. Je la bénie intérieurement pour avoir dit à son hibou de me remettre la lettre exclusivement dans ma chambre. Je n'oserais même pas imaginer un hibou rentrant par la fenêtre de la cuisine et atterrissant devant Vernon. J'eus un sourire à cette image.

Coucou Lily !

Comment vas-tu ? Je commençais à croire que tu me faisais la tête. J'avais complètement oublié que tu n'avais pas de hibou, donc s'était un peu normal que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

Mes vacances se passent super bien. Mes parents et moi sommes en Italie et la semaine prochaine nous serons à Paris.

Quand est-ce que tu comptes te rendre au chemin de traverse ? Je veux à tout pris te revoir avant la rentrée. Normalement la dernière semaine de vacance je suis libre comme l'air alors il faudra arranger ça. Quand dis-tu ? Mes parents on plusieurs choses à régler à Londres et nous resterons donc au chaudron baveur pour le reste des vacances. Tu crois que tes parents te laisseront passer cette dernière semaine avec moi ? Ça serait vraiment super !

Répond-moi vite. Gros bisous ma Lil'

Alice

Ça oui, j'aimerai vraiment passer cette dernière semaine avec Alice. Nous pourrions aller tous les jours sur le chemin de traverse, et je pourrais passer des heures à librairie sans pour autant me faire réprimander par ma maman, qui est tout le temps pressé lorsqu'il s'agit de faire les courses. Ça serait vraiment le rêve. Il faut vraiment que je demande à maman. Réfléchissant à ce nouveau projet, qui ne pourra que contenter ma famille, je ne me rendis pas compte que mon chat fixait la chouette de mon ami – qui s'appelait Sally – avec beaucoup d'attention. Ce fut lorsqu'il bondit sur ma chaise que je m'aperçus qu'il salivait devant Sally. Se préparant à bondir une nouvelle fois, je le pris au vol.

- Pistache ! Non mais sa va pas. Tu connais Sally pourtant, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Pistache était le nom de mon chat. Pas très original, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour donner des noms à des animaux alors pendant les premières années de sa vie, je l'appelai Le Chat. Pathétique ! C'est James – je veux dire Potter ! – qui avait trouvé ce nom pour mon chat. Il trouvait cela trop triste, disait-il, que ce pauvre matou n'est pas de nom. Si bien que tout le monde l'appelai ainsi dorénavant. Ah Potter ! Je ne savais que penser de ce garçon. Durant les six premières années de mon existence à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si arrogant, de sur de lui et particulièrement idiot. Il avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gons. Affligeant ! Avec ses trois amis, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, ils formaient le groupe des Maraudeurs connus de toute l'école. Ils font des blagues à toutes les personnes qui s'en prennent à eux ou tout simplement aux gens qu'ils n'aiment pas : c'est-à-dire les Serpentard mais particulièrement Severus. Toute l'école les trouve formidable. Potter et Black sont les plus célèbres de la bande. Ils se coltinaient constamment une bande de groupie et ne se privaient pas pour sortir avec toutes les minettes un tant soit peu jolie. Mais Potter n'avait de cesse de me courir après et de me déclarer sa flamme depuis ma deuxième année. Et bien sur, je lui répondais toujours de la même façon : une bonne gifle qui lui remettait les idées en place, enfin jusqu'à la prochaine fois… Mais l'année dernière en fin d'année, il s'était montré différent. Il paraissait plus mature et plus réfléchit. D'ordinaire il me demandait une énième fois de sortir avec lui avant que l'on parte en vacances pour deux mois. Mais cette fois, ce fut à peine s'il me regarda. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je ressentie à se moment un grand vide dans mon cœur. Comme si sa présence avait suffit à le remplir. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Je crois seulement que je m'étais tellement préparer à une nouvelle attaque de sa part que je fus déboussolé que rien ne vint. Mais pourquoi alors plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens ? Pourquoi ai-je sentie qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'éloignait de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en avais soudainement plus envie alors que c'était ce que je demandais depuis toutes ces années ?

Je secouai la tête pour tenter de sortir de ces pensés qui ne servait à rien. Pistache toujours dans mes bras, je sortie de ma chambre et écouta, du haut des escaliers, si notre invité était encore sous notre toit. Par chance, je n'entendais rien. Je descendis et rejoignit maman dans la cuisine.

- Alors, il est finalement partie ?

- Il est sous le porche avec ta sœur. Ils… ils se disent au revoir, dit-elle gêné.

- Ne me dit pas qu'ils s'embrassent ! Beurk, fis-je avec une grimace.

Je laissais tomber Pistache à terre qui partie aussitôt se blottir sur le canapé.

- Maman ?

- Oui Lily.

- Je viens de recevoir un hibou d'Alice. Elle et ses parents vont s'installer au Chaudron Baveur la dernière semaine des vacances. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais aller la rejoindre. Je me disais que ça serait une bonne idée vue que ça t'évitera de faire le voyage jusqu'à Londres pour les fournitures scolaire puis ensuite pour la rentrée en septembre.

Maman sembla réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui exposer. Ne sachant pas si elle allait accepter, je décidais de lui fournir d'autres arguments aptes à la décider en ma faveur.

- De plus il va falloir que tu t'occupe de la rentré de Pétunia avec son inscription, sa collocation, ses fournitures, son abonnement de train… ça te ferais une charge en moins et moi je pourrais voir Alice. Ça fera pratiquement deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vue…, finis-je avec une moue triste.

- Bon d'accord, tu as ma permission. Ton père ne sera surement pas contre après tout. C'est vrai qu'ainsi ça ne sera pas la bousculade comme chaque année. Mais tu es sur de ne pas déranger les parents de ton ami ?

- Non, sinon Alice ne me l'aurai jamais proposé. De plus comme ils reprennent tous les deux le travail cette dernière semaine, ils sont contents qu'Alice ait de la compagnie. Par contre il va falloir payer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour une semaine.

- Oui, d'accord. Il reste encore deux semaines, on préparera tout ça, me dit-elle en souriant à mon bonheur.

- Merci Maman.

*****

POV James

Les vacances étaient loin d'être de tout repos à la maison. Avec Sirius dans les parages, on ne craignait pas de s'ennuyer. Moi, James Potter, j'étais complètement épuisé par le comportement puéril de mon meilleur ami. Il ne cessait de me tanner le cuir afin d'inventer de nouvelles blagues à la maison Serpentard que nous détestons le plus au monde. Vue que c'était notre dernière année au château, il aller falloir mettre le maximum pour que l'on se souvienne de nous comme il disait. Au moins, avec ses nouvelles blagues, je cessais de penser à mes parents. Père et mère sont des Aurors de très haut niveau au service du ministère de la magie. Ils sont souvent en mission contre de divers criminels essayant de se faire remarquer dans le monde des sorciers, risquant leur vie à tour de bras. Malgré le fait que je ne les vois que très rarement, ils étaient les meilleurs parents que quelqu'un puisse rêver. Je faisais partie de la société des sorciers au « sang pur » mais ma famille et moi étions considérés, par certaine famille de sorcier – comme les Malfoy, les Black et les Lestrange –, comme traître à leur sang. Tout ça parce que nous considérons les enfants nés moldu étaient sorciers à part entière. La famille Potter remonte à des générations de sorcier et est tout de même très respecté malgré nos idéaux. Nous sommes de la haute société, par conséquent, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Malgré ça, je ne pense pas être supérieur à d'autre parce que j'ai de l'argent. Certes, l'argent arrange beaucoup de chose. Après, il suffit de savoir si on est du bon ou du mauvais côté de la balance. Celle où on se croit au dessus de tout ou celle où on se contente s'être un homme des plus ordinaires. Et c'était ce que j'étais. Toutefois à Poudlard, je dois ma célébrité non pas au Gallions qui remplie ma chambre forte de Gringott mais plutôt par le charme naturel de ma petite bande appelée « Les Maraudeurs » et du fait que je fais partie de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor. Un athlète, ça fait toujours rêvé les filles !

Les Serpentard détestaient les Maraudeurs, et c'était réciproque. Certes, mes amis et moi aimons faire des blagues. Mais ma foi, n'est-ce pas le principe d'une blague que de le prendre avec le sourire ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient compris la profondeur de nos principes. Ne vaut-il pas mieux rire que pleurer ? Les Serpentard ne le prennent pas dans ce sens et nous le font cher payer. Mais peu importe. Ces futurs vauriens ne m'inspirent aucune compassion. Et il en sera toujours ainsi.

Mon meilleur ami – que je considère comme mon frère – est Sirius Black. Grand, mince, cheveux brun coupé vers les épaules, il était Le séducteur de Poudlard où les filles aimaient se plonger dans ses yeux noirs – Erk. Nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard express, lorsque nous avions 11 ans. Nous sommes devenus tout de suite amis. Et cela pour toujours. Sirius vient lui aussi d'une famille de « sang pur ». Mais sa famille prône la grandeur de ces familles et persécute les sorciers nés-moldu. Cependant, Sirius à toujours montré sa répugnance à de tel croyance. Alors que toute sa famille eut été à Serpentard depuis des générations, Sirius fut envoyait à Gryffondor pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il y a deux ans, mon ami en eut marre de sa famille – surtout de sa mère – et il décida de quitter la maison familiale. Il fut recueilli par mes parents, bienheureux que j'ai de la compagnie pendant les vacances que je passais ici.

Peter Pettigrow est le deuxième à nous avoir rejoints. De nature timide il avait toutefois un grand potentiel digne de faire partie de notre groupe. Il avait le sens de l'amitié. Blond, il est de corpulence moyenne, légèrement en surpoids, ce qui rajoutait à son charme.

Mon deuxième meilleure ami est, bien sur, le seul et l'unique Remus Lupin. Les cheveux blond foncé, le regard triste, on est de même corpulence. Vif et très intelligent, il devient vite le cerveau du groupe. Je le connaissais de ma première année mais c'est seulement en deuxième année que l'on devint ami. En effet, Remus était un nid à secret et ne parlait que très rarement de lui. Il ratait plusieurs fois par mois les cours et était souvent à l'infirmerie. Sirius et moi, curieux de tous ces mystères autour de lui, décidâmes de mener l'enquête. Il se trouvait que Remus soit un loup-garou – que l'on surnomma Lunard. Loin de nous imaginer une chose pareil, mais toutefois respectueux envers notre nouvel ami, nous décidâmes, Sirius, Peter et moi, de l'aider une fois par mois dans ses transformations. Car, malgré qu'il ne puisse faire de mal à personne – caché dans la cabane hurlante – c'était loin d'être sans risque pour lui-même. À chaque transformation, il en revenait défiguré. C'est ainsi qu'en cinquième année, nous sommes devenus des Animagus non déclarés – car les loups-garous ne s'en prennent pas aux animaux. Pour avoir fait une telle chose, nous frôlions la mise à la porte de Poudlard – et probablement plus. Mais c'était une des plus belles preuves d'amitié que Sirius, Peter et moi pouvions donner à Remus. Peter se transforme en rat. Très utile lors des pleines lunes pour appuyer sur le nœud du Saul-Cogneur, immobilisant l'arbre afin de nous laisser passer, Sirius et moi. Il eut pour cela le surnom de Queudever. Sirius et moi devions prendre l'apparence d'un animal plus imposant pour pouvoir métriser Remus s'il dérailler ou tentait de se faire du mal. Aussi, Sirius se transforme en un grand chien noir – d'où le surnom de Patmol – et moi en un grand cerf du nom de Cornedrue. Ainsi, notre amitié à été en quelque sorte celée par ce secret.

- James, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Je te signal qu'il est 11h30 et qu'il serait temps que tu te lèves, tonna mon ami à la porte de ma chambre. Je crève la dalle moi, et ton elfe de maison ne veux pas me donner à manger…

Toujours en train de se plaindre que son estomac n'est pas assez remplis. Ça faisait bien une heure que j'étais dans mes pensées sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour. Bien sur, Sirius était là pour me le rappeler, enfin son estomac. Je me levai et partie directement dans la salle de bain sans répondre au ventre sur patte que j'avais comme ami. A l'intérieur du manoir, été comme hiver, il n'y avait pas de différence de température. Aussi, malgré que l'été de cette année soit particulièrement caniculaire, il n'y avait pas à s'en plaindre – surtout les nuits. Mes parents avaient lançais plusieurs sortilège comme celui-ci sur le manoir, comme l'interdiction de transplaner à l'intérieur – tout comme de transplaner de l'intérieur. J'avais toujours vécu dans cette maison. J'avais par conséquent créé, avec l'aide de Sirius et des elfes de maison – nécessaire car nous n'avions pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école – plusieurs passages secrets. Certain permettait d'accédait plus rapidement aux pièces désirées de la maison – comme la cuisine, sous l'insistance de Sirius – et d'autre était des pièces où nous stockions plusieurs matériaux pour nos blagues. Une autre pièce avait été créée spécialement pour les transformations de Remus. En effet, je ne voulais pas me priver de la présence de mon ami pendant les vacances car il était un loup garou un soir par mois. Une fois on avait même essayé de reproduire la Salle sur Demande. Mais s'était de la magie trop complexe, même pour un elfe de maison. Un secret en plus réservé à Poudlard ! Bien évidement, mes parents n'étaient pas au courant de toutes ces pièces en plus. Ils ne connaissaient pas non plus la condition de Remus, bien que je sois sur que ça ne les dérangeâmes pas, tant que nous restions prudent. Mais justement, nous étions loin d'être prudent lorsque nous nous transformions, mes amis et moi, pour rejoindre Lunard. Alors, mieux valait qu'ils ignorent tout, pour ne pas avoir à leur mentir. De toute façon, Remus – qui adore mes parents – n'était pas vraiment prêt à se confié à d'autres personnes.

Une fois habillé, je sortis de ma chambre, emprunta un des passages secret et me rendit en trois secondes dans la cuisine. Très pratique comme même, sachant que j'en aurai eu pour facilement vingt minutes pour traverser tout l'aile droite du manoir, descendre l'immense escalier principale pour enfin arriver au même endroit.

- Ah ben enfin, tu te lèves.

- Je suis désolé Sirius mais je n'ai pas comme toi un estomac qui me fait lever de bonne heures tellement qu'il quémande.

- Ouais mais bon, de la à se lever à l'heure du déjeuné…

- J'étais déjà réveillé ! Dis-je dans un sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu le faisais exprès pour m'énerver ? Demanda-t-il, outré.

- Comme si tu n'en avais pas l'habitude. Ernest ! Appelais-je.

Ernest était notre vieil elfe de maison. Toujours dévoué, jamais je n'eus rencontré d'elfe plus gentil. Rien comparé à celui de Sirius, Kreatur, qui était une sale vermine.

- Oui Maitre ?

- Tu peux donner à manger à ce goinfre. Et pour moi se serait du bacon avec quelques toasts je te pris.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

- Oh fait, je n'ai pas reçu de hibou ?

- Si Monsieur, le hibou de vos parents vient justement d'arriver. Je vous apporte votre correspondance Maitre.

- Merci.

- Tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Oh rien de grave je pense. Avec les temps qui courent je leur ai demandé de m'envoyer un hibou tous les deux jours. Juste pour être rassuré.

Je vis mon ami acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Ernest revint avec la nourriture et la lettre de mes parents. Je dépliai le parchemin et le lu. C'était mon père, je reconnaissais son écriture.

James,

Ta mère et moi allons bien, je te rassure. Nous sommes très occupés au ministère. C'est de pire en pire... Je ne peux rien te dire de plus au cas où cette lettre se perdrait.

Ta mère et moi rentrons à la maison ce soir, nous sommes à bout de force avec seulement quelques heures de repos par jour. Aussi le Mr Handler nous a sommait de rentrer. Nous sommes en manque d'effectif, aussi nous sommes obligés de faire avec.

Nous avons beaucoup de chose à te raconter avant ta rentrée à Poudlard qui est dans une semaine. En attendant, fait attention à toi lorsque tu sors de la maison. Garde ta baguette en permanence sur toi, mon fils.

A ce soir,

Ton père.

Je ne respirai plus. Sirius me fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense que mon visage à du passer par toutes les couleurs.

- James ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mes parents arrivent ce soir. Mon père à des informations importantes à me communiquer avant notre départ à Poudlard. C'est en rapport avec son travail. Je suis sur qu'il se trame des choses beaucoup plus grave que ce que la Gazette du Sorcier ne veut bien annoncer. Mon père est inquiet…

Sirius resta sans voix. C'est vrai que ce n'était courant de voir mon père flancher. A le voir, jamais on ne pourrait penser qu'il puisse redouter quoique se soit. Mais ce n'était qu'un homme après tout. Sorcier peut-être. Excellent Auror sans aucun doute. Mais quand même un être humain avec son indécollable instinct de survie.

- Je pense qu'on sera fixait ce soir, me dit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Remus devrait arriver dans une heure par le réseau des cheminés. Tu sais pourquoi Peter n'a pas put venir ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, plus par habitude que par un réel besoin. Je n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose qu'au parchemin de Père. Que voulait-il tant me dire ? Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiète autant pour qu'il m'implore de ne plus me séparer de ma baguette ? Est-ce que nous étions en danger ?

- Eh oh James ! S'exclama Sirius une octave plus fort pour m'arracher de mes pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête tout de suite !

- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- De ressasser tout ça. Ça ne t'amènera pas plus vite les réponses à tes questions. Alors reste avec moi vieux.

- Oui, désolé. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu savais pourquoi Peter ne nous rejoint pas au Manoir !

- Oh oui. Ces parents ne veulent pas le laisser partir. Ils disent que nous sommes de mauvais exemple pour lui et qu'il ne doit en aucun cas nous approcher dans l'avenir.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi Peter supporte leur raillerie ?

- Ces parents s'inquiète juste pour lui Patmol ! Mais dans un sens, je pense que Peter s'en moque un peu puisque de toute façon dans une semaine nous serons tous les quatre réunis à Poudlard.

- Ouais.

Poudlard… Pourquoi père voulait à tout prit discuter avant que je ne parte pour l'école ? Voulait-il encore me mettre en garde mais cette fois…

- James ! Tu recommences !

- Oui, je sais. Tiens il faut que tu l'as lise par toi-même, peut-être que ça t'éclairera plus que moi…

Je tendis la lettre de mon père à Sirius qui la lu. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux faisait des allés retour sur le parchemin, je voyais sont visage se déformer. Avais-je cette expression là tout à l'heure ?

- Je comprends mieux. C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant. On dirait que quelque chose de grave ne va pas tarder à nous péter dessus.

Sirius et son vocabulaire si délicat ! Mais dans le fond il a raison. C'est exactement ça que je pensais. Sirius ne pipait mot. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je pense que nous devons songer à la même chose. Nous continuâmes donc notre déjeuné en silence.

- Maître ! Un paquet vient d'arriver pour vous.

- C'est de la part de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Je n'ai pas reconnu le hibou. Mais il y avait un parchemin.

- Merci Ernest.

Je pris le paquet et regardai Sirius qui avait une mine surprise.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une nouvelle conquête ? Blagua-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu le cacher puisque tu te mêle si bien de ma vie.

- Ben c'est ça être ami non ?

- Si tu le dis, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Bon tu l'ouvre ou pas ?

- Oui oui. Je veux d'abord connaître l'expéditeur.

J'ouvris le parchemin et découvris une phrase manuscrite écrite pressement.

« Un cadeau pour toi ! »

C'était bizarre. Pourtant ça ressemblait fortement à l'écriture de Mère. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas signé ?

- Je crois que sa viens de Mère, dis-je en lui tendant le parchemin.

Il haussa les épaules et me fit un signe de tête pour me dire de l'ouvrir.

Je pris le paquet et commença à le déchirer. Soudain, j'eus un pressentiment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ma conscience me disait de ne pas ouvrir ce paquet. Je stoppai net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Sirius.

Soudain j'entendis une sorte de grésillement provenir du paquet. Ni une ni deux, je lançai le paquet en travers la salle, empoigna Sirius par le col et plongea sous la table du salon. Une explosion retentie avec des germes de flamme violette qui léchait avidement le sol de la pièce. Puis tout redevint calme. Le salon était rempli d'une épaisse fumée noir malodorante. Je fis le moulinet avec ma main pour chasser la fumée de mon passage. Je constatai les dégâts avec une grimace. Le beau tapis du XVème siècle que Père vénéré, était réduit à néant. Je grimaçai.

- Père va me tuer…

Sirius me regarda, compatissant, mais légèrement sonné.

Soudain, une nouvelle explosion retentie. Sirius et moi, baguette en main, nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers la cheminé. Je soufflai. Ce n'était que Remus, les mains en l'air en signe de paix, les yeux ronds.

- Oulla ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tantôt le salon noircit, tantôt nos baguettes encore pointées sur lui.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. Comment est-ce que tu as su que ça allait exploser ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a explosé ? Demanda notre ami.

- James a reçut un coli. Il croyait que ça venait de sa mère. Mais au moment où il le déballa, il c'est arrêtait net puis le jeta. Ensuite je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passé mais une chose est sur c'est que le colis à exploser…

- J'ai eu comme un pressentiment… Je ne l'explique pas.

- Et ce paquet t'était adressé James ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait t'en vouloir au point de te tuer…, Résonnait Remus, encore sous le choc.

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volé provoquant une fois de plus la levé de nos baguettes avec Sirius – légèrement à cran –, mais cette fois, celle de Remus également.

- Du calme les garçons ! Ce n'est que moi.

- Père, m'exclamai-je, rassuré.

- Plusieurs personnes nous on averti d'une explosion. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je grimaçais.

- Nous oui mais pas ton tapis…

- Mais que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Père les yeux rivés sur nous, ignorant son tapis.

Sirius se chargea de répéter à mon père la petite, mais choquante, anecdote de l'après-midi. Puis mon père se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec un mélange d'émotion dans les yeux. Ils trahissaient des sentiments d'angoisse, de ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas jeté le paquet à temps, un sentiment rassuré, que nous soyons tous sains et sauf, mais aussi une quoi ? De la colère ? C'était si inhabituelle venant de sa part que s'en été presque effrayant.

- Nous ne t'avons rien appris James ? Combien de fois t'avons-nous répété quand tu étais à Poudlard de ne jamais ouvrir des paquets dont tu ignorais l'expéditeur, me gronda-t-il.

- Mais Père je suis au Manoir, non à Poudlard. J'étais moins sur mes gardes puisque je pensais que les elfes de maison avaient la faculté de reconnaitre un danger.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais de nouvelles conceptions ont été réalisées qui ne se dévoile qu'à l'ouverture du paquet…

- Et comment aurai-je pu le savoir ?

- Il y avait un mot, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne tes pas rendu compte que tu ne connaissais pas l'écriture.

Je lui tendais le parchemin pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte par lui-même. C'était bien la même écriture que mère.

- Je croyais que c'était Mère…

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, se n'était pas son hibou qui avait apportait le paquet en question. Et mes parents prenaient toujours soin de signer leur parchemin… Décidément je n'avais été qu'un idiot. Si j'avais réfléchit plus tôt à tout ça… J'aurai pu nous faire tuer, Sirius et moi…

- Je suis désolé père, j'aurai du faire plus attention aux détails. Ils étaient pourtant manifeste…

Je baissai la tête en signe de pardon que mon père releva.

- Le plus important c'est que tu sois vivant… Que vous soyez tous les deux vivants ! Rajouta-t-il dans un sourire en voyant la grimace de Sirius.

Finalement Père resta à la maison afin d'inspecter plus en détail la scène de l'explosion. Je lui ai demandé de quoi il voulait tant me parler dans sa lettre de ce matin mais il me dit qu'il attendait que Mère soit là pour en discuter ensemble. Remus, Sirius et moi passâmes donc le reste de l'après midi dans ma chambre en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se tramer d'aussi grave pour inquiéter Père.

- On pourra tourner autant de fois que l'on veut ces questions, on n'obtiendra pas plus de réponse. Nous sommes forcé d'attendre, se désola Sirius.

- Sinon Remus, ça c'est bien passé ta dernière transformation ? Demandais-je pour mettre un terme à cette conversation qui n'avançait pas.

Je savais que Remus avait une peur bleu de se retrouver tout seul lors de ses transformations en loup-garou. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas les vacances. Il se retrouvait seul et il avait peur que, par une poussée de folie, il puisse s'échapper et ôter la vie de quelqu'un ou pire lui transmettre sa malédiction. Je crois que jamais il ne pourrait ce le pardonner…

- Oui, plutôt calme. Tiens j'ai une nouvelle cicatrice, me montra-t-il un trait blanchâtre vers son oreille qu'il avait du se faire subir à lui-même.

Les coupures que l'on se faisait d'ordinaire, pouvaient, par un simple sort, disparaitre complètement sans laisser de trace. Mais les griffes des loups-garous étaient pourvues de poison qui laisse à jamais une cicatrice à celui qui s'y frotte. C'était pour cela que Remus avait des centaines de cicatrice sur tout le corps. Ne pouvant s'attaquer librement à des humains, il se mutilait lui-même. Ça me faisait penser à la magie noire. Un sort lancé par cette magie laissait forcément une cicatrice et mettaient énormément de temps à se refermer.

Grâce à un sort d'« écoute » – inventé par Remus – que nous avons installé il y a deux ans, j'entendis Mère arrivait au Manoir. Montant le volume du petit appareil qui réceptionné ce qui se passait en bas, j'ouvris grand les oreilles afin d'entendre la conversation de mes parents. Malgré le crépitement de l'appareil, on pouvait très bien les entendre. Apparemment, mère était déjà au courant de ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt.

- Est-ce que James et Sirius vont bien ? Demanda mère, inquiète.

- Oui ça va. Un peu choqué mais vivant…

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est…

- Attends, les murs on des oreilles… _Sonorus !_

Je tapai du pied. Son père était fort. Il devait savoir que l'on écoutait. Il nous connaissait que trop bien.

- Flûte ! Je pari que c'est Ernest qui a tout cafté… Bon ben on a plus qu'à descendre…

* * *

**V****oilà le premier chapitre de poster !**

**Comment trouvez-vous se début d'histoire ?**

**C'est ma deuxième fic sur Harry Potter. Je voulais en faire une qui concerne entièrement les maraudeurs. Donc voilà ;)**

**Contrairement à ma première fic, je suis actuellement en train de l'écrire. Alors les post de chapitre vont être plus long...**

**~~ dsl dsl dsl ~~**

**Je pense poster le prochain chapitre samedi. Enfin, on verra lol. Bisous a tous !**

**helono**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **La mission des Maraudeurs**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages l'histoire de cette fic

**Genre** : Romance/Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre, empruntâmes nos célèbres passages secrets et arrivâmes dans le salon.

- Bonjour m Mère ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oh James ! J'ai eu si peur, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je n'étais pas gêné le moins du monde de la présence de mes amis devant de tel effusion. Je les voyais tellement peu souvent que rien ne compter vraiment.

- Tu dois avoir des questions fils. Je crois qu'il est tant que tu saches vraiment ce qui se passe. Après tout dans quelques mois tu seras majeur et dans quelques mois encore après ça, tu auras fini tes études. Tu es un adulte maintenant. Et c'est valable pour vous deux aussi. Etant les meilleurs amis de James, vous avez la permission de rester écouter notre entretient. Enfin, si vous en avez envie sinon, vous pouvez toujours remonter dans vos chambres respectives, finit-il dans un sourire, sachant pertinemment ce qui allé se passer.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus ne bougea d'un pouce. Surement trop content de savoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, je ne pense pas qu'ils renonceraient maintenant.

- Oui père, j'attends énormément de réponse.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Mais sache que nous ne savons pas tout. Et certaine chose sont confidentiel et ne concerne que le ministère de la magie. Alors ne nous blâme pas fils, si nous n'avons pas toutes les réponses.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, conscient de leur gêne.

- Déjà, je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un vous en veux particulièrement. Parce que le paquet de ce matin avait beau mettre adressé, je pense tout d'abord que c'est à vous qu'il voulait du tort. Vrai ou faux ?

- Vrai. Tu as le sens de l'enquête toujours aussi affuté à ce que je vois, me dit-il dans sourire que je ne lui rendis pas.

- Qui ? L'auteur de ces enlèvements ? L'auteur de ces attaques ? L'auteur de ces meurtres ?

- Oui. Nous le traquons sans relâche depuis près de six mois, m'avoua mère.

- Qui est-il ? Pourquoi ces attaques ? Et pourquoi est-il si difficile à arrêter ?

- Doucement fils, une question à la fois.

Je le vis prendre une nouvelle respiration pour continuer.

- Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Mais il a commit tellement de meurtres et d'attaques ces six derniers mois que tout le monde à peur à présent de prononcer son nom. Peur qu'il s'attaque à leur famille s'il avait le malheur de le défier ou seulement de parler de lui. Il a des espions partout, ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux et fait monter la peur chez les sorciers.

Je déglutis faiblement. Alors il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave. Et Père et mère étaient en plein dedans. Je me mordis la joue pour me concentrer d'avantage sur ce que mes parents nous disaient.

- Son but ? Eliminer la race inférieure, continua mère. Pour lui, comme chez de nombreuses familles de sorciers, les enfants nés-moldu et les sangs mêlés ne sont pas digne d'être sorcier. Il les accuse de vol de pouvoir et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il veut les arrêter, les emprisonner, les tuer. Il n'aura de cesse que quand il aura prouvé qu'il est le plus fort et que tous doit se soumettre. Je dois te dire que c'est le plus coriace mage noir que l'on à vue depuis la chute de Grinderwald.

- Tu demandais pourquoi il était si coriace à attraper ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il a recruté des centaines de partisans dispatché un peu partout. Nous ne savons plus à qui faire confiance. Même le ministère n'est pas épargné. Aussi, les informations sont filtrées, les missions top secrets échouent. C'est une véritable cacophonie. Et surtout, nous craignons que Poudlard ne soit plus un endroit si sur que ça à présent.

Je regardai Sirius et Remus qui étaient aussi confus et pâle que je devais l'être. C'était mille fois plus compliqués et plus dangereux que ce que nous avions pu maigrement déduire de la Gazette.

- Nous avons la plus grande confiance envers Albus Dumbledore. Vous pourrez compter sur lui. Ainsi qu'envers Minerva McGonagall. Mais il va falloir rester en vigilance constante durant votre année scolaire et surtout ne faire confiance à personne.

- Surtout pas au Serpentard ! S'exclama Sirius.

Mère et Père le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- C'est sur qu'ils seront de son côté. Il prône exactement les mêmes idéaux que lui. Ma famille aussi d'ailleurs…

- Oui, et les Malfoy, les Lestrange et les Rosier aussi, continuais-je.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda mère, ahuri.

- Eh bien il suffit de voir comment de comporte le gamin et c'est facile de déduire comment doivent être les parents, répondit Remus.

- En effet, ce sont des Mangemorts !

- Des quoi ? Répondîmes Sirius, Remus et moi en cœur.

- Il s'agit de fidèles partisans de Vous-savez-qui.

- Pourquoi vous en veulent-ils particulièrement ? Leur demandais-je.

- Parce que nous leur tannons le cuire depuis un certain temps déjà, alors ils essayent de nous influencer, de nous menacer.

- Et vous n'allez pas pour autant vous arrêtez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non James. Imagine un peu que tout le monde fasse comme nous ? Il n'y aurait plus personne pour le combattre. Nous sombrerons tous dans la peur, et il aura gagné.

- Oui mais pourquoi il faut que se soit vous ? Demandais-je en sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux. Je leurs refusèrent le droit de couler sur mes joues. De tous les Aurors, il faut que se soit vous !

- Nous sommes plusieurs sur l'affaire James. Seulement nous avons plus de responsabilités que les autres déjà parce que nous sommes directeur de deux compagnies d'Auror – sur quatre dans le ministère – et aussi parce que nous faisons partie d'un autre groupe de défense.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne sachant plus à qui faire confiance, Dumbledore a crée une sorte de d'organisation secrète sous le nom d'Ordre du Phoenix. Nous sommes peux nombreux, mais ce que nous faisons à beaucoup plus de sens ainsi que de résultats que toutes les missions que nous préparons au sein du ministère.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. S'ils étaient si peu nombreux, pourquoi n'offrirais-je pas moi aussi mes services ?

- Père. Je vois que la situation est des plus désastreuses. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous manquez d'effectif, alors je veux me battre. Si le monde des sorciers doit rentrer en guerre, je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés à regarder les gens que j'aime mourir.

- Je sais fils, et c'était, pour te dire, la réaction que j'attendais de toi.

- Richard! Tu n'y penses pas ! Entonna mère.

- Laisse moi finit Mary. Tu ne peux rien faire maintenant. Il faut être durement préparé pour combattre contre ces sorciers si tu veux avoir un tant soit peu de chance de t'en tirer. Mais je connais la réputation des Maraudeurs, dit-il dans un sourire en nous regardant les uns après les autres. Vous agissez en finesse et le plus discrètement qu'il soit. Et c'est de ça qu'il nous faut à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne pourra pas toujours veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'école s'il est en mission pour l'ordre. C'est pourquoi vous nous servirez d'espion. Il y a plusieurs nouveaux enseignants à surveiller. Mais les anciens ne sont pas à négliger. Et je peux vous dire que le moindre renseignement que vous nous fournirez pourrait nous aider à triompher. C'est extrêmement délicat. Vous sentez-vous prêt à nous aider ?

Sirius, Remus et moi acquiesçâmes positivement de la tête en même temps ce qui fit sourire père.

- J'étais sur que nous pourrions compter sur vous…

- Richard ! On avait dit que l'on en discuterait avant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils courent ce risque. Même s'ils seront majeurs très prochainement, ils sont encore à l'école. Il sorte à peine de l'adolescence et toi tu les emmène déjà combattre !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu ça Mary. Les circonstances actuelles sont des plus déplorables. Nous entrons en guerre et rien ne nous en n'empêchera. Et crois moi, Tu-sais-qui ne fera pas de différence entre un adolescent et un adulte. Il tuera quiconque sera sur son passage.

Il regarda ma mère d'un air triste mais amoureux. Mes parents s'aimaient éperdument. J'espère que j'aurai la chance de vivre un jour un pareil amour, surtout réciproque. Parce que c'est dur d'aimer dans un sens. Je ne le sais que trop avec Lily. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de ressasser toutes ces choses qui appartiennent dorénavant au passé.

- James, Sirius, Remus. Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ! S'écria mon père, d'une voix fière.

POV Lily

La dernière semaine de vacance vient enfin d'arriver. A moi le monde des sorciers, boutiques et compagnie et plus de Pétunia. Le rêve quoi ! Je suis, bien sur, triste de quitter mes parents si tôt. Avec tout se qui se trame dans le monde de la magie, j'ai peur pour leur sécurité.

Ma valise étant prête, je regardais ma chambre autour de moi. Je savais au fond de mon cœur que je ne reviendrais plus chez moi, et ça me fis peur. J'avais le pressentiment que beaucoup de choses allaient changer cette année. Et avec tout ce que la Gazette du Sorcier avait écrit pendant les vacances, je me doutais bien que le monde des sorciers allait très mal. Bien sur, je n'ai absolument rien dit de tout cela à mes parents. Ils flipperaient beaucoup trop et s'opposeraient sérieusement à mon retour à Poudlard. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas. Poudlard était mon oxygène dans ce monde. Si on m'en privait, je ne risquerai pas de survivre bien longtemps…

Je regardai ma montre, il était 13h20. Les parents d'Alice devaient venir me chercher à 13h30. Ils viendraient bien sur par transplanage. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, autant ne pas les faire attendre. Je pris ma valise à bout le bras. D'ordinaire c'était papa qui se chargé de celle-ci mais étant au travail… Je pris mon sac où de l'argent tant moldu que sorcier s'y trouvaient. Pas énormément, juste quelque sous qui me restaient de l'année dernière. Je descendis les escaliers qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et posa ma valise dans le hall d'entrée. Epuisant !

- Lily ? Tu peux venir une seconde.

Je rentrai dans le salon où elle m'attendait, seule.

- Où est Pétunia ? Encore sortie.

- Oui avec Vernon.

Je fis une grimace ne cherchant même pas à savoir si ma mère me regardait. Après tout j'avais bien le droit de ne pas l'aimer. Mais comme je détestais Pétunia, ils allaient de pairs…

- Ton père et moi avons discuté hier soir et nous voudrions que tu acceptes ceci. Ce n'est pas énorme mais ça peut t'aider.

Maman me remit une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris et découvris plusieurs billets moldu.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas vous prendre votre argent ! Déjà que l'université de Pétunia est hors de prix alors…

- Attend avant de rechigner. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Cet argent est à toi, quoique tu fasses avec. Seulement il y aura surement une partie pour payer ta chambre pendant cette semaine et une autre pour tes fournitures. Mais pour le reste de l'argent, j'aimerai que tu t'achètes quelque chose qui te fasse vraiment plaisir. Ça sera un début de cadeau d'anniversaire pour tes 17ans. C'est d'accord ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je pris maman dans mes bras.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Cette coquette sommes allait – je le sais très bien – faire un trou dans le compte de mes parents. Mais je savais aussi qu'ils seraient malheureux si je n'en voulais pas. C'était pour eux leur manière de faire un peu partie de mon monde.

- Comment est-ce que vous allez faire avec le prix que coûte l'inscription à l'université ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais de l'argent de côté pour vos études. Et maintenant que je vais reprendre le travail, nous allons gagner aisément notre vie.

- C'est vrai ! Tu reprends le travail ? Demandais-je avec un énorme sourire.

- Oui. Au même endroit qu'avant. Dès que je suis allée pour poser ma candidature, ils m'ont directement embauché ! Ria-t-elle.

- C'est génial ! Je suis si contente pour toi maman !

- C'est grâce à toi ma petite Lily, me dit-elle en me caressant mes cheveux. Sans toi, je n'aurai pas osé une seule seconde que je pourrai reprendre une vie disons « normal ».

Je lui souris. J'étais si contente pour elle. Je savais qu'elle regrettait de ne plus avoir cette adrénaline comme lorsqu'elle préparait des banquets Royal. Après tout elle le méritait bien après nous avoir élevé pendant toutes ces années. Elle était encore très jeune. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Soudain la porte de l'entré s'ouvrit à la volée et Pétunia entra suivit de Vernon.

-Bonjour madame ! S'écria Vernon en prenant soin de ne pas me voir.

Je haussai les épaules et fit les gros yeux à Pétunia.

- Bonjour Vernon.

- Pétunia, je peux te voir trente seconde en privé dans la cuisine ?

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules. Je la pris par le bras et la força à me suivre. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle retira violement sont bras de mes mains.

- Arrête Lily, je ne suis pas ton chien !

- Et toi arrête de jouer la superficielle, tu es ridicule. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le doit de révéler que je suis une sorcière à n'importe quel moldu.

- Et alors, je n'ai rien dit à Vernon si c'est se que…

- Tu me laisse parler oui ! Dis-je d'un ton agressant qui la fit reculer. Les parents de mon ami Alice vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Alors soit tu dégages avec ton petit copain, soit il va assister à des disparitions soudaines. Et là je me ferai une joie de le voir prendre ses jambes à son cou d'hippopotame se demandant s'il ne devient pas fou.

Je vis Pétunia déglutir péniblement. Je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote ! Désespérant ! Nous repartîmes dans le salon sans ajouter un mot. Vernon et maman nous regardèrent avec de drôle de regard.

La sonnette de la porte retentie. Ce devait surement être les parents d'Alice. Je regardai méchamment Pétunia laissant à maman le soin de leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda ma mère.

- Très bien Mary. Et vous et votre mari ?

- Très bien, très bien. Je vous en pris entrez !

Mr et Mrs Frayson entrèrent dans notre modeste salon. Je vis du coin de l'œil Pétunia emmener Vernon dans sa chambre tandis que je m'approchai pour les saluer à mon tour.

- Bonjour Mr et Mrs Frayson.

- Bonjour Lily, dit donc qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! Ça doit faire bien un an que l'on ne t'as pas vue et voilà que tu t'es métamorphoser en une véritable jeune femme, me complimenta Mrs Frayson.

- Merci, répondis-je, un peu gênée.

Puis maman et les parents d'Alice parlèrent de tout et de rien, pestant contre la rapidité du temps qui passe et l'impossibilité de se voir plus souvent. J'espérai du fond du cœur que les parents d'Alice ne parlent pas des faits divers qui engorge le monde magique. Mais par la grâce de Merlin, Mr Frayson décida qu'il était temps que nous partions car ils avaient une importante réunion. Je soufflai intérieurement d'une telle bénédiction. Sinon, j'aurai pu dire adieu à ma semaine en compagnie d'Alice.

Prenant le soin de ranger l'enveloppe rempli d'argent dans mon petit sac à main, j'allai embrasser une nouvelle fois ma mère en l'a prenant dans mes bras.

- Fait attention à toi maman.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te dire ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je te connais, n'essaye pas d'en faire trop à la fois, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Au revoir ma chérie. Et bonne rentrée !

- Merci maman. Tu embrasseras papa pour moi.

- Attend ma chérie, tu oublis Pistache !

Oh par Merlin ! Où pouvait-être ce gros paresseux. Soudain je le vis vers la porte, prêt à sortir.

- Non non non ! Reste avec moi Pistache, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Je souris une nouvelle fois à ma mère et m'installa à côté de la mère d'Alice pour lui intimer que j'étais prête. Oui, enfin… Et sur ce, Mrs Frayson me serra fortement le bras et elle transplana avec moi, laissant le soin à son mari d'emporter mes bagages.

Une fois arrivé devant le Chaudron Baveur, mon estomac se retourna. Quel idée d'avoir mangé tant de semoule ! Les jambes flageolantes, je suivie comme même les parents d'Alice à l'intérieur du pub. Puis nous montâmes directement dans nos chambres.

- Tiens, tu partageras ta chambre avec Alice, me dit Mrs Frayson en me montrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Mais mes parents mon donner de quoi la payer pour la semaine alors je tiens à en payer la moitié si je partage ma chambre avec Alice.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, on aurait comme même payé la chambre d'Alice quoiqu'il en soit. Et puis, c'est un réel soulagement que tu restes avec Alice pendant nos absences. Avec les temps qui courent, nous étions inquiets.

- Je vous remercie alors.

- Dis moi Lily, tu n'as rien dis à tes parents de ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde magique, je me trompe ?

- Non, dis-je d'une vois tremblante.

- C'est ce que je pensais...

- Il est inutile de les inquiéter. Je serais en sécurité à Poudlard, plus que chez moi en tout cas.

Mrs Frayson me regarda avec attention.

- Sais-tu qui est réellement touché par toutes ces attaques ?

Je fis non de la tête. Pour moi c'était un malade mental qui s'en prenait à quiconque refusant de se soumettre à lui ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

- Aux enfants nés-moldu et au sang-mêlé. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes. C'est sur que tu seras plus en sécurité dans un endroit où il y a des sorciers pour te protéger. Mieux que chez toi c'est sur. Mais reste sur tes gardes, d'accord ?

- Oui Madame.

- Bien. Je dois te laisser. A ce soir.

Et sur ce elle me laissa devant la porte d'Alice, les yeux dans le vague, légèrement perdu sur ce que je venais d'apprendre. Me ressaisissant, je toquai à la porte de mon amie qui s'ouvrit à la volé.

- Lily ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras ! Je suis si contente que tu sois là !

- Oui moi aussi Alice !

Je décidai de laisser tomber toutes ces inquiétudes pour le moment afin de savourer pleinement nos retrouvailles.

- Il est encore tôt, tu veux aller sur le chemin de traverse ?

- Et comment, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Ça fait trop longtemps que je relie les mêmes bouquins !

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous y rendions par le porche de l'arrière salle su pub. Une fois arrivée, je me sentie revivre. Enivrant ! Ici, je n'avais pas à cacher ce que j'étais. Je pouvais en parler librement et surtout m'amuser. Je demandai à Alice de se rendre directement à Gringott pour pouvoir échanger mon argents moldu en argent sorcier. Ce que l'on fit. Je me retrouvais donc avec ma bourse pleine à craquer en sortant de la banque des sorciers. Euphorique de posséder autant d'argent, nous allâmes prendre une glace chez un marchand du coin. Il faisait des glaces vraiment extraordinaires et de toutes les couleurs. Mon pêché mignon ! J'en pris une à la vanille qui pétillait sur la langue et une autre au bonbon qui faisait des sauts dans le ventre une fois ingurgité. C'était magique et tout à fait hilarant !

Nous passâmes donc notre après midi à flâner dans diverses magasins, ne pouvant acheter nos fournitures puisque nos lettres de l'école n'était pas encore arrivées. Repensant à se que m'avait dit ma mère en me donnant l'argent, je songeai à acheter directement mon cadeau pour mes 17ans puisque je n'avais pas ma chambre à payer. J'avais déjà mon idée toute prête et c'est alors que nous nous rendîmes chez le marchand où j'arrêterai mon choix. Je ne comptais pas dépenser plus de dix Gallions car j'avais encore mes fourniture à acheter plus deux ou trois livres pour mes soirées à Poudlard, espérons que se ne soit pas si cher…

- Bonjour, pouvez-vous m'indiquer les hiboux que je pourrais avoir pour moins de dix Gallions ?

- Bien sur Miss.

Le vendeur fit le tour de son comptoir et m'indiqua une dizaine de petits hiboux. Ils étaient tous magnifique !

- Est-ce que vous pensez que la distance entre Londres et Poudlard n'est pas trop grande pour des hiboux de cette taille ?

- Non miss, il pourrait traverser toute la France en un rien de temps. Par contre je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient faire le tour du monde ! Me dit-il en souriant.

- Bien, alors je vais prendre celui-ci.

C'était un hibou de petite taille de couleur marron. Il avait cependant des tâches crèmes un peu partout sur ses plumes mais dessiné surtout le contour de ses yeux. Magnifique !

- C'est un très bon choix Mademoiselle.

Je lui souris. Je trouvais aussi mon choix excellent malgré que les autres hiboux soit autant jolie. Nous ressortîmes du magasin, mon petit hibou blotti sou son aile dans sa petite cage. J'étais aux anges !

-Et bien au moins, tu ne te plaindras plus que je ne donne pas de nouvelle !

- Oui. Mais surtout tu vas pouvoir être plus en contacte avec tes parents cette année. Avec tous ces événements, tu dois être rassuré.

C'était pour cette raison que je voulais un hibou. Plus jamais d'attente pour avoir un hibou de l'école, des nouvelles plus souvent – même en vacance. Non décidément, c'était vraiment ce qui me manqué.

De retour dans notre chambre du Chaudron Baveur, Deux grands hiboux moyen-duc nous attendaient. C'était des hiboux de l'école. Enfin !

Je pris ma lettre qui était plus épaisse que d'ordinaire et l'ouvrit. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait plusieurs parchemins. Le premier nous informait, comme toutes les années, que la rentrée de Poudlard était le 1er Septembre. Le second était la liste des fournitures que nous devions avoir l'obligeance d'acheter pour suivre les cours de la rentrée. Et enfin, un dernier parchemin. Un badge accroché en bas de la page, cette présente lettre m'informait que j'étais la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef ! Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. C'était un grand honneur que me faisait le directeur. Soudain, je fus sorti de mes pensés par un grand cri provenant d'Alice.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais que ça serai toi la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef ! Qui est le deuxième ?

- Aucune idée. J'espère que ça ne sera pas un Serpentard… Je serais fixais le jour de la rentrée.

- Les Maraudeurs n'auront qu'à bien se tenir ! Rigola mon ami.

Je souris à la pensée soudaine des garçons. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Après tout c'est vrai que je ne l'ai connais pas tant que ça. Pourtant nous sommes dans la même classe depuis que nous avons 11ans. C'est triste en y pensant. Bien que je ne songe pas que connaitre d'avantage Black et Potter soit vraiment indispensable. Mais je sais que Remus est quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil et assez mystérieux. Ce qui lui donne un charme, même s'il faisait partie des célèbres – et convoités – Maraudeurs. Et Peter ! Lui c'était la timidité en personne. Nul ne savait pourquoi il avait intégré les Maraudeurs. Mais ils sembleraient que tous les quatre partages un secret. Va savoir lequel !

- Lily ? Tu t'es perdu ?

- Oui je crois bien. Tu crois que ça serai Remus l'autre Préfet-en-Chef ?

- Pourquoi pas. Malgré qu'il fasse partie des Maraudeurs il est assez calme comparé aux autres.

Après avoir lu attentivement tous les livres, robes de sorciers et autres chose à acheter, nous nous mîmes à programmer notre journée de demain sur le chemin de traverse, en rejoignant notre ami Lizzy.

*****

POV James

Mes parents étaient répartis au ministère le lendemain de notre « grande conversation ». Sirius, Remus et moi avons beaucoup discuté depuis. Une chose était sur, c'était que le monde de la magie rentrée en guerre contre ce mage noir du nom de Voldemort ! Je n'avais aucune peine à prononcer son nom. Ce n'était pas pour faire le malin ou tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Soyons réaliste, mes amis et moi avons une peur bleu de ce nouveau mage noir dont rien ne semblait arrêter. Mais je sais que déjà avoir peur du sorcier en question était déjà lui faire beaucoup d'honneur car c'était là ce qu'il recherché de la part de tous. Alors de la à avoir peur de prononcer son nom, s'était complètement absurde. Parce que le nom en lui-même n'était rien d'autre qu'un nom – des plus idiots de surcroit.

Un hibou m'avait apporté la lettre annuelle de la rentrée de Poudlard de cette année un peu plus tôt dans la journée. J'avais été nommé une nouvelle fois Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch.

Malgré que cette nouvelle ait été des plus heureuses, j'étais cependant inquiet. Un autre parchemin avait accompagné les lettres habituelles. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, me donné rendez-vous dans son bureau le soir de la rentré pour discuter de diverse chose. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il me voulait.

- Sa va James ? me demanda Remus en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Je lui tendis le parchemin du Directeur de Poudlard pour lui dire à quoi je pensai. Mon ami le lu et resta abasourdit tandis que Sirius, qui avait suivis notre échange, prit la lettre des mains de Remus.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut te voir ? demanda Sirius. Tu crois que c'est en rapport à notre mission ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être veut-il te donner quelques précisions en plus, rajouta Remus.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes sur le chemin de traverse acheté tout ce que nous allions avoir besoin cette année. Comme aucun de nous étions encore majeur, nous dûmes prendre, comme toutes les années, le célèbre MagicoBus – au grand désespoir de Sirius. Il avait toujours été malade dans ce genre de transport hors norme, sans doute dû au fait qu'il ingurgite deux fois plus de nourriture qu'un individu normal. Même plus que moi qui était considéré comme un gros mangeur. Et malgré tout, nous gardions une ligne d'enfer qui en faisait craquer plus d'une.

- J'aimerai passer chez Mrs Guipure, leur dis-je. Je n'ai plus aucune robe de sorcier qui me va. Je vais en avoir pour un moment alors je vous rejoins chez Fleury et Bott !

Et je partie de mon côté. Une fois entré dans le dit magasin, je vis la vendeuse arriver alors qu'elle était en train de servir d'autres clients.

- Mr Potter !

- Je vous en pris continuer, j'attendrais.

- Mais non ne vous en faite pas Mr Potter, je suis tout à vous.

Soufflant intérieurement d'une tel audace pour ce faire bien voir des sorciers influent, je fermai les yeux.

- Bon j'aimerai de nouvelle robe de sorcier pour Poudlard.

- Oui votre mère m'avait avertie que vous passeriez. Votre commande est prête.

Oulla, ça ne présagé rien de bon si mère s'occupé de mes affaires. Enfin…

- J'aimerai aussi une nouvelle pair de gant en cuir noir de dragon je vous pris.

Elle repartie aussi sec dans sa réserve et revint avec l'article demandé. J'allai pour la payer mais elle m'assura que ma mère s'était déjà chargée de tout cela. Je repartie alors, à peine 10min plus tard et je rejoignis mes ami à la librairie.

- Déjà ? S'exclama Sirius.

- Oui apparemment mère avait déjà passé commande. Je m'attends au pire. Je vous parie que chacun de mes boutons seront en argent. Mère aimerait que je m'habille un peu plus dignement.

Mes amis rigolèrent.

- En tout cas, elle ne veut surtout pas me voir habiller comme toi Sirius. Je crois qu'elle ferait une attaque.

Sirius avait un look des plus débraillé qui soit. Look qui lui allait à merveille, dit en passant.

- Oui, pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas essayé de faire de moi un parfait gentleman, rigola Sirius à ce souvenir.

Remus continuait quant-à lui de chercher plusieurs livres tout en nous écoutant. C'est alors que Sirius et moi le perdirent de vue.

- Il y a tellement de livre dans cette boutique, comment ne pas s'y perdre ? Grognait Sirius.

Soudain, nous le retrouvâmes en compagnie de Lily Evans et de ses amis.

Cela faisait 6ans que je lui courais après comme un dératé. 6ans qu'elle me rejetait d'une claque dans la figure. Et malgré tout, je n'ai jamais perdu courage. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que je n'en souffrais pas. Je faisais l'idiot, comme à mon habitude, blagué tout le temps, mais malgré tout j'avais du mal à garder mon cœur en entier. On pourra dire qu'elle l'aura bien amoché durant toutes ces années. Mais c'est fini tout ça. J'ai grandit et j'ai enfin comprit qu'un amour à un sens était beaucoup trop éprouvant. Car Lily ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus la mettre en colère de mon comportement puéril et de mes déclarations enflammées. Et de ne plus souffrir par la même occasion. Elle retrouvera sa liberté, chose que je lui ai toujours refuse en étant collé à ses basques depuis des années.

Alors que Sirius et moi rejoignons notre ami, les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent vers nous.

- James ! S'écria Lily avec un sourire.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant… Non, j'ai du mal comprendre. Et elle sourie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Non, reprend toi. Tout est fini maintenant.

- Evans, la saluai-je d'un signe de tête.

POV Lily

« Evans ». Mon nom résonnait dans ma tête. James venait de m'appeler par mon nom de famille alors que pour la première fois je l'appelai enfin par son prénom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait cet effet là alors que ça fait pratiquement 6ans que je lui demande de m'appeler ainsi ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne suivais plus les conversations qui fusaient autour de moi depuis un moment.

Puis une question d'Alice me fit sortir de ces tristes pensées.

- Alors se n'est pas toi le deuxième Préfet-en-Chef, Remus ?

- Non, mais je suis Préfet, c'est déjà pas mal, rit-il. Félicitation Lily.

- Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemblait pas, surtout lorsque j'étais en compagnie de James auprès qui d'ordinaire je n'avais de cesse de hurler dessus.

Mes amies, conscientes que quelque chose n'allait pas, dirent eu revoir aux garçons et me tirèrent par la manche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? Me demanda Lizzy. Déjà, tu appels Potter par son prénom, ensuite tu ne t'intéresses plus du tout à la conversation et enfin tu n'as même pas crié une seul fois sur Potter !

Je déglutis. Malgré le fait que Lizzy était absorbée par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec les garçons, elle avait aussi remarqué tout le reste. Hallucinant !

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Je décidais de me confier. De toute façon je savais plus quoi penser, peut-être pourrai-t-elle m'aider à y voir plus clair.

- Quand, James ne ma pas fait sa dernière déclaration traditionnelle avant les vacances, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé. Autant chez lui que chez moi.

- Continue, me dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils, qui avait soudain un grand intérêt à la conversation qu'entretenait ses amis.

- Et bien, j'ai eu une sorte de… manque que je ne pouvais pas arriver à expliquer. Comme si James s'éloignait de moi alors que je n'en avais plus envie. Et par son comportement, je me suis dit que finalement il avait enfin tourné la page sur ses « sentiments » envers moi. Enfin, s'il est vrai qu'il en avait un tant soi peu… Mais je me suis surpris à penser que ça ne m'allait pas du tout.

Mes deux amies me regardèrent d'un même sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est évident non ? Me dit Alice.

- Tu es amoureuse de James Potter ! Finit Lizzy, excité comme si son anniversaire avait été avancé.

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Crois-moi Lily, je sais de quoi je parle. Et à ce que tu viens de nous raconter, je dirai que tu es même carrément accros, me dit Lizzy.

- Ça ne peut pas être ça je déteste James !

- Alors change de point de vue Lily. Tu t'obliges toi-même à le détester. Mais ton cœur tu ne peux pas le tromper, c'est pour ça que tu ne comprends rien.

- Non, James est un crétin.

- Regarde, tu ne peux plus t'empêché de l'appeler par son prénom !

C'était vrai. Depuis quelque temps déjà je l'appelai tout le temps par son prénom quand je pensais à lui. Et le plus drôle, c'était que j'aimais l'appeler ainsi. Alors j'avais fini par tomber dans son piège, m'ajoutant à ses trophées. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir tellement changé. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot après notre salutation respective. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas prendre part à la conversation et de ne pas lancer une ou deux blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Non, il s'était montré distant, lointain même. Ses yeux semblaient éteints comme s'il avait eu plusieurs jours d'insomnie.

- Bon admettons, dis-je en baissant les armes face aux arguments plus que convainquant de mes amis. Vous avez bien vu comment il m'a appelé dans la librairie. Il a définitivement tourné la page…

- Enfin Lily, un garçon comme James ne tourne pas si facilement la page, surtout si ça fait pratiquement 6ans qui te cour après.

- Et bien justement. Si j'avais attendu trop longtemps ?

- Et bien ça sera ton tour de lui faire du gringue, proposa Lizzy.

- Quoi ? Non mais sa va pas ? Je ne veux pas être une de ces groupies maladives !

Mes amies rigolèrent de mon emportement.

- Ah la la ! Si un jour quelqu'un m'aurait dit que Lily Evans tomberait amoureuse de James Potter, je lui aurai dit d'aller faire un tour à St Mangouste ! Rigola Alice.

POV James

Je voyais mes amis me jeter des coups d'œil inquiets de temps à autre. Chose que je fis semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Je sais ce qu'ils pensaient dans leur tête. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler sur le chemin de traverse. Mais connaissant Sirius, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Alors je leur proposai de rentrer, chose qu'ils acceptèrent.

A peine on a avaient mit un pied à l'intérieur du manoir, que Sirius me poussa dans le salon, sur le canapé le plus proche.

- Vas-y explique ! Grogna Sirius.

- Du calme Patmol, tamponna Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir où voulait en venir mon ami.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, James, mais ton comportement à vraiment changé depuis quelque temps. Je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où je suis arrivé, me dit Remus. Déjà, tu ne t'amuse plus à nous faire des blagues toute la journée – mais ça je t'en suis reconnaissant – tu recherche de plus en plus de la solitude. Tu es souvent perdu dans tes pensées.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Toutes ces choses que Remus disait étaient vraies. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'ai muri…

- J'ai beaucoup de chose en tête ces temps derniers entre ce que mes parents nous on racontait et notre futur mission à Poudlard. Je crois que j'ai peur pour mes parents. Ils sont à bout de force et une ce ces jours ça finira par leur couter la vie…

- Ils savent pour quoi ils se battent !

- Je sais. Mais il n'y a aucun mort digne.

Un silence survint, chacun dans ses pensées.

- Il y aussi le sujet Lily ! S'exclama soudain Sirius. Tu veux bien nous expliquer ? Ça fait 6ans que tu nous saoul avec cette fille, et tu n'as même pas prononcé une seule fois son nom des vacances. Aujourd'hui, on la croise chez Fleury et Bott et tout se que tu trouve a lui dire c'est « Evans ! » sur un ton froid.

- Je sais.

- Surtout que son comportement était aussi des plus inhabituels. Déjà elle t'appel par ton prénom, ensuite te souris en plein face…, analysa Lupin.

- Bon quand vous aurez finit à faire la description global de notre rencontre à la librairie vous me ferez signe.

J'étais en colère. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cette rencontre m'avait secoué, je ne saurai le dire. Lily, ma Lily, m'avait sourit en me disant bonjour. Enfin peut importe.

- James ! Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu es en colère ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! Criai-je, hors de moi.

Puis d'une voix plus calme, je repris.

- Lily ne m'a jamais aimé et il en sera toujours ainsi même si elle m'a sourit. J'en ai marre de faire semblant de vivre parce que je m'accroche à une ombre. Le monde des sorciers entre en guerre, et je crois qu'il y a d'autre sujet de conversation des plus importantes que mes relations amoureuses. J'ai décidé de grandir et de la laisser partir.

- James, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui abandonne, me dit Remus.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tout simplement parce que ça fait 6ans que tu lui cour après. Tu l'a dans la peau James et ça quoique tu nous dises, répondit Sirius

Marre de cette conversation, je me levai et partie dans ma chambre par les escaliers principaux, malgré les appels de Sirius pour m'intimer de revenir.

Une main sur ma nuque, je penchai ma tête en arrière. Un mal de tête commençait à me lancer sur mes tempes. Arrivé devant ma chambre, je vis Remus adossé à ma porte. Je m'arrêtai. Fichu passage secret !

- Je suis désolé, mais tu connais Sirius, il ne te lâchera pas tant il n'aura se qu'il veut savoir, me dit-il en me sonnant une fiole.

C'était une fiole d'où le liquide vert était une potion contre la migraine. Décidément, Remus sait toujours tout.

- Merci, dis-je en buvant d'une traite.

- Je vais aller lui parler. Repose toi, tu es sur les nerfs ces temps-ci. Et je ne pense pas que tu dors toutes les nuits vue les cernes que tu te cramponnes…

Sur ce il fit demi tour, et je regagnai ma chambre. C'était vrai qu'il m'arrivait souvent de faire des nuits blanches ces temps derniers. Décidément, Sirius et Remus étaient vraiment les meilleurs amis qu'un homme puisse souhaiter. Ils prennent soin de moi, comme si j'étais leur frère. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'en faire autant pour eux qu'ils en font pour moi. Et ça me rend triste. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'un jour je leur rende la pareille.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 !!**

**Alors ça vous à plue ?**

**La suite Mercredi normalement !  
**

**helono  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : La mission des Maraudeurs****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages l'histoire de cette fic**

**Genre : Romance/Aventure**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

POV Lily

Les vacances étaient terminées. Et nous revoilà dans le Poudlard express pour notre 7ème et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la deuxième maison de beaucoup d'élèves. L'ambiance était à son comble dans le train, les élèves étaient excités à l'approche de leur nouvelle année riche en événement et en découverte magique. Si bien que j'en oublierai presque que le monde des sorciers est dans uns état plus que critique. J'avais beaucoup repensé à ce que la mère d'Alice m'avait dit pendant ces vacances. Si se qu'elle avait dit été vrai, ça voudrait dire que je suis peut-être en danger. Enfin, pas à Poudlard. Dumbledore maintient en respect tous les sorciers même les mages noirs.

Mais ce qui m'inquiété encore plus que tout, était que James ne m'avait même pas encore parlé. Nous nous sommes croisés sur le quai de la gare. Il m'a fait un léger signe de tête puis il est partit chercher un compartiment avec Sirius et Peter. Et moi j'étais partie de mon côté rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets pour leur dire se qu'ils doivent faire. Lizzy et Alice doivent surement avoir trouvé un compartiment maintenant.

- Hum. Excuse moi, tu peux me dire se qu'on attend ? Demanda une fille dont j'ignorai le nom.

- Je te signal qu'il nous manque un Préfet-en-Chef, pourquoi tu es pressé ?

J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ça m'avait toujours fait ça quand je pensais à James, mais plus de la même manière maintenant. Avant, il m'énervait mais à présent, je ne le comprends plus. Dire que maintenant je suis amoureuse de lui et que lui me fuit comme une Scrout-à-Pétard. Je regardai autour de moi. Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des Préfets devant moi. Il y avait Marrie Praterre, une septième année de Serdaigle ainsi que Théodor MacDior, un septième année de Poufsouffle et bien sur Remus Lupin. Le reste, seul Merlin devait les connaitre.

- Bon et si nous commencions par vous présenter ? Moi je m'appelle Lily Evans et je serai votre Préfète-en-Chef avec un autre septième année, dis-je, puis désigna une jeune fille à ma droite.

- Je m'appelle Helena Vane, je suis en cinquième année de Serdaigle.

- Je suis Marietta Praterre, septième année de Serdaigle.

- Ninon Stewards, cinquième année de Gryffondor.

- Remus Lupin, septième année de Gryffondor.

- Edward Preston, sixième année de Serpentard.

- Rodophus Macnair, sixième année de Serpentard.

- Ernie Kent, cinquième année de Poufsouffle.

- Théodor MacDior, septième année de Poufsouffle.

Bon, on a fait le tour et l'autre Préfet-en-Chef n'est toujours pas là. Nous n'avons plus qu'à continuer sans lui – ou elle.

- Bien. Comme vous avez pu le voir toutes ces années, l'euphorie c'est emparé de ce train. Je ne suis pas contre s'amuser, mais ça a des limite ! Pas de magie dans les couloirs, pas de bagarre et pas mauvais tour, dis-je en regardant instinctivement Remus qui me souriait. Alors faites vous respecter ! Pour être coordonné, nous allons instaurer des tours de garde. Et ça changera toutes les heures jusqu'à Poudlard. On commence par les deux Préfets de Gryffondor, ensuite ceux de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle puis Serpentard. On est d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête se qui me rassura. Une cinquième année leva la main, je crois me souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Helena.

- Oui Helena ?

- Et si on n'arrive pas à se faire respecté ?

- Si vous avez le moindre problème vous venez me trouver.

Je pris une autre inspiration et je continuai.

- Arrivé à la gare de Près-au-Lard, vous sortez les premiers et veillez au bon déroulement de la sortie du train. Ensuite, à la fin du festin, vous accompagnez les premières années de vos maisons respectives à leurs dortoirs. Les deux Préfets ensemble, d'accord ?

Une autre acquiesçassions collective. J'étais ravie.

- Allez-y, sauf les Gryffondor ! J'ai un mot à vous dire.

Je regardai les Préfet des différentes maisons partirent du compartiment pour aller rejoindre leurs ami. Je refermai la porte.

- Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti Lily ! Me complimenta Remus.

- Je te remercie, dis-je dans un sourire. Et dire que je me suis retrouvée toute seule ! Je me demande bien qui est le second Préfet-en-Chef que j'aille lui botter le derrière…

Ils rigolèrent.

- Je voulais vous donner le mot de passe pour nos dortoirs. C'est Etincelle. Voilà, vous pouvez commencer votre ronde.

Je les regardai s'en aller quand soudain, je rappelai Remus, sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Tu veux me parler Lily ?

J'acquiesçai positivement en m'assaillant sur une des banquettes du compartiment. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui présenter les choses sans pour autant lui avouer qu'il serait possible que j'aime James. Je sentais son regard sur moi, il fallait que je me décide maintenant.

- Est-ce que James va bien ?

J'eue l'impression que Remus ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Idiote ! Il va se faire des idées maintenant, quoique pas totalement fausse mais assez gênante.

- Oui, enfin, ça peut aller. Il est très préoccupé ces temps-ci. Avec ce qui se passe, il a peur pour ses parents qui sont Aurors. Pourquoi ?

Alors ça expliquerai beaucoup de chose, notamment son regard vague comme si il était ailleurs.

- Je te dis ça parce je trouve qu'il a changé. Ce n'est plus le même.

- Lily, je peux être franc avec toi ?

- Oui, répondis-je, me demandant se qu'il allait bien pouvoir me raconter sur James.

- Je crois que vous êtes des idiots James et toi.

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Je gardai le silence, trop choqué pour me révolter.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je sais que tu ne restes pas indifférente face au charme de mon ami, c'est clair comme du Véritasérum. Je sais aussi que James t'aime depuis de nombreuses années. Années pour lesquelles tu ne voulais rien entendre de lui. Mais, tu sais, à force de ce faire remballer, on finit par douter de soi-même et du monde qui nous entoure. James est dans cette phase actuellement, et ça m'étonne même qu'il n'y est pas été plus tôt. Je vois bien que vous êtes malheureux l'un sans l'autre. Et crois moi, ton amour pour James ne date pas d'hier. Il ta toujours cru indifférente, mais il ne ta jamais vu étouffer un sourire face à une énième blague sur les Serpentard. Tu affirmais que ça ne te faisait pas rire, mais tu te cachais sous ton rôle de Préfète. Tu t'es borné à le détester sans savoir qu'à force tu finissais par l'aimer. Je vais tout faire pour que mon ami retrouve foi en cet amour de jeunesse. Je sais qu'il n'est pas perdu, mais il a tellement de quoi penser cette année, que je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. Mais James et toi êtes mes amis. Je ferai tout pour vous aider. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aide un peu…

Je restai là, les yeux dans le vague. Incapable de prononcer une seule parole, je laissai Remus sortir silencieusement du compartiment. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait autant bien me connaitre ! Moi je ne savais pas tant de chose sur sa vie si se n'est qu'il soit un Maraudeur. Nous avions déjà était partenaire en Potion. Mais j'étais loin de le connaitre autant que lui me connaissait. Me ressaisissant, je me levai et allai rejoindre le compartiment de mes amis. Regardant par la fenêtre de chaque compartiment, j'essayais de déterminer où est-ce que les filles avaient bien pu loger. Quand soudain, je me raidis. Non, non et non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles m'on fait ça !

*****

POV James

J'étais en train de massacrer Sirius aux échecs quand soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux, m'attendant à voir Remus entrer quand je m'aperçus que c'était Lily. Je restai un moment immobile. Elle avait l'aire mécontente.

- Ça va Lily ? Demanda son ami Lizzy qui paraissait inquiète pour son ami.

- Oui, oui.

Mais je suis sur qu'elle mentait. Me rendant compte que je la fixais de manière soutenue, frôlant l'impolitesse, je me concentrai à nouveau sur le jeu. Intrigué, je n'avais de cesse que de lui jeter des coups d'œil, ce qui avait pour effet d'irriter Sirius qui se déconcentré du jeu pour me regarder. Peter, lui, ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique se soit et continuait de nous regarder jouer. Lizzy et Alice jetaient elle aussi des coups d'œil à leur ami. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le compartiment des Maraudeurs était calme. Lizzy et Alice sortirent du compartiment, surement acheter des sucreries chez la vieille dame, laissant Lily seul avec nous.

- Oh non ! C'est de la triche James, comment est-ce que tu peux gagner à chaque fois ?

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas jouer, dis-je d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais si je connais toutes les règles !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, je dis simplement que tu ne sais pas jouer stratégiquement. Il faut savoir se laissez prendre des pièces pour pouvoir gagner. C'est comme à la guerre.

- C'est affreux ce que tu dis là ! S'écria soudain Lily qui, je savais, avait suivit du début notre échange. Ça veut dire que tu serais prêt à sacrifier ton meilleur ami pour gagner ?

- Non. Ça veut dire que je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour que mes amis vivent.

- C'est complètement idiot !

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est égoïste ! Tes amis ne voudraient pas vivre en ayant sur la conscience que tu tes sacrifier pour eux.

- Oui mais s'ils ont une famille, des enfants, et que tu peux empêcher leur mort, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu les laisserais mourir, pour vivre tranquillement ta vie ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, la conversation avait haussé le ton. Ma voix cependant dérailla légèrement sur la fin. Mes yeux se remplir de ce fameux liquide salé mais je leur refusai le droit de couler sur mon visage. C'était un sujet que j'avais mille et une fois discuté avec père depuis que j'étais enfant. C'était le seul point où nos opinons divergés. La seul conversation que mère essayait d'éviter à chaque fois. Trop de mauvais souvenirs en remontaient. Et il ne fallait pas. Non, jamais.

Je me levai et, dans ma précipitation, je renversai l'échiquier. Sans même un regard aux autres occupants du compartiment, je sortis. Dans ma hâte de me retrouver seul, je me cognai contre un élève. C'était Remus.

- Excuse-moi, murmurais-je.

- James ! Est-ce tout va bien ? Demanda mon ami qui avait l'air inquiet à mon égard.

- Oui, seulement besoin d'air.

- Tu es pâle. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

Toujours en essayant de m'enfuir rapidement, je secouai la tête négativement puis mis les mains en avant pour lui intimer de ne pas me suivre. Je ne voulais plus y repenser. Puis je partie en courant à l'extrémité du train, trouver un endroit au calme et surtout sans personne.

POV Lily

- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? Me demanda Sirius en me faisant sursauter. Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut jamais lui parler de loyauté ? James vient d'une vieille famille – d'où son langage de la haute.

- Non, je ne savais pas, essayais-je d'articuler en tremblant.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ! Pourquoi suis-je allée lui parlé de ça ? Maintenant c'est sur qu'il va me détester.

Le compartiment se rouvrit. C'était Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire alors qu'il vient juste de me donner une leçon…

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai croisé James dans les couloires et je puis vous dire qu'il est bouleversé !

Bouleversé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être moi qui l'aurai bouleversé ! Ni la conversation d'ailleurs.

- Lily et lui était en train de se disputer sur la loyauté, répondit Sirius.

- Non, enfin… Il disait qu'il préférait mourir à la place de ses amis. Et je lui ai répondu que c'était égoïsme de penser ainsi car ses amis ne voudrait pas vivre en sachant qu'il est mort pour eux.

Un éclair de compréhension vint soudain s'abattre sur le visage de Remus qui prit une mine renfrogné. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la conversation en elle-même qui l'a bouleversé mais les souvenirs que ça a engendré.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire à part que ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur. Sirius aussi. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à ne rien comprendre.

- Il ma racontait un jour que, lorsqu'il avait environ 7ans, lui et sa cousine Kristen étaient inséparable. James a toujours été livré à lui-même, sous la garde peu rapprochée des elfes de maison. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient à essayer de faire de la magie dans le jardin, ils furent surpris pas un moldu en quête de sensation. Il voulut avoir des réponses en les menaçants d'un couteau. James ne s'était pas aperçu que Kristen s'était réfugiée dernier lui. Et quand l'homme le lança en sa direction, il se dégagea par reflexe, et se fut Kristen qui reçu le couteau en plein cœur. Et c'est dans les bras de James que sa cousine rendit son dernier souffle. Il resta en cet de choc pendant près de six mois à St Mangouste. Muet depuis l'accident, les médecins le soupçonnaient de se laisser mourir, refusant toute alimentation, n'ayant aucune réaction d'aucune sorte. Même pas magique. C'est seulement en rentrant à Poudlard lors de sa 11ème année qu'il reprit goût à la magie. Un peu grâce à Sirius…

- Surtout grâce à Sirius !

James était revenu. Le teint plus pâle que jamais, mon cœur de serra. Comme j'aurai aimé le prendre dans mes bras en cet instant.

- C'est toi qui ma redonné la force de me resservir de la magie alors que tu ne t'en doutais même pas.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté cette histoire ? Je croyais que l'on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

- Je suis désolé Patmol. Cette histoire, même après dix ans, est encore très présente. Un jour, Remus est tombé par hasard sur mon arbre généalogique alors qu'il fouinait, à son habitude, dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Il tomba sur le nom de ma cousine qui avait le même âge que moi et me demanda ce qui lui était arrivée. Ce fus la seule fois où j'ai put raconter cette histoire.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute James ! Lui dis-je d'une voix encore ému par ce que je venais de découvrir.

- Oh si, c'est moi le seul responsable.

*****

Le Choixpeau magique, suivant les traditions de l'école, chanta une nouvelle chanson pour ce début d'année, sous le regard admiratif des première années qui seront réparties ensuite.

_« Bienvenue à Poudlard_

_Espèce de braillard_

_Si tu y es rentré _

_C'est que tu dois être doué_

_Mais avant toute chose_

_Une répartition s'impose_

_Si vous êtes courageux et fort_

_Vous rejoindrez les Gryffondor_

_Si vous aimez travailler_

_A Poufsouffle vous irez_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchit_

_Ce sera Serdaigle qui vous réussit_

_Mais si vous êtes de vrai roublard_

_Vous irez à Serpentard._

_Mais sache que ta maison_

_N'est pas une prison_

_Rappelez-vous, les 7 __èmes __années_

_Que c'est ensemble que vous vaincrez_

_Les maisons n'ont pas d'importance_

_Face à de telles violences_

_Restez sur vos gardes et apprenez_

_Car dur sera cette année_

_Et maintenant pose moi sur ta tête_

_Pour pouvoir commencer la fête. »_

Les premières années furent ensuite réparties dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, et le festin commença.

Un immense brouhaha s'était emparé de la Grande Salle, où chaque élève racontait ses propres vacances à son voisin. Je souris. J'étais enfin à Poudlard. Je pouvais enfin réutiliser la magie et ne plus me cacher ! Je fermai les yeux pour goûter un peu plus à cette délivrance.

- Est-ce que sa va ? Me lança James qui s'était installé à côté de moi.

Je le regardai puis lui souris.

- Oui. Je dirais même que je suis de super humeur. Je suis enfin libre ! Lui dis-je de manière excessive qui lui décrocha un sourire.

J'étais contente. J'avais réussit à le faire sourire et peut-être lui faire oublier ses soucis pendant un bref instant. C'est mon tour maintenant. Pendant près de 6ans il m'a fais rire, maintenant je me lance un défi ! Celui d'arriver à le faire rire à nouveau, mais aussi de retrouver cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui m'a toujours fait chavirer le cœur et qui à présent n'est que tristesse. Parole d'Evans !

- C'est vrai que tu viens d'une famille de moldu. Ils n'apprécient pas que tu en parles ?

- Mes parents si mais pas ma sœur. Alors je maintiens toujours une part de réserve.

- Ta sœur n'aime pas la magie ?

- Je dirais plutôt que ça lui fait peur et moi avec pas la même occasion. Avant on était très proche, mais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard tout à changé. Elle est devenue distante et depuis on n'arrête pas de s'égueuler au grand désespoir de mes parents.

- Moi je pense qu'elle est jalouse. Qui ne le serait pas face à toi ?

Je rougis de ce compliment, chose que j'aurai été loin de faire quelque année plutôt. Je l'aurai surement accueilli par une habituelle gifle dans la figure. Je sentais qu'il me fixait. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux, mais avec un courage sans borne, j'y parvins. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je fus un instant complètement perdue dans ses yeux chocolat. Plus rien ne pouvait perturber ce moment. Je devais surement être rouge comme une tomate.

- Tu as changé, lui dis-je. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus le même.

Il caressa un bref instant ma joue, puis se retira.

- Je ne suis pas le seul. Tu me donnes aussi cette impression.

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je en me ressaisissant de peur qu'il s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

- Déjà, je ne ma suis pas encore prit de gifle de ta part. Deuxièmement, l'année dernière tu n'aurais même pas supporté que je te touche comme je l'ai fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Et dernièrement, nous avons une conversation calme et intelligente sans se hurler dessus.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je savoure…

Il me sourit. Encore gagner. Je sais que j'arriverai à le rendre heureux. Parce que j'ai enfin compris qu'il est tout ce qui compte à présent et que pour rien au monde je le perdrai.

Nous continuâmes ainsi toute la soirée, à discuter de tout et de rien. James ne s'était pas rendu compte que Sirius et Remus avaient les yeux rivés sur nous, ce qui me fit bien rire. Je ne sais pas si Sirius allait se remettre que James et moi nous nous parlons sans hurlement et prise de bec.

-Une nouvelle année commence ! S'écria le directeur. Laissez-moi vous énoncé quelque point du règlement. Les premières années doivent savoir – mais c'es aussi valable pour les autres – que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Interdiction de se promener le soir dans les couloirs après le couvre feu – qui est de vingt et une heures ! Interdiction de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours.

Il prit une pause puis continua son discours d'une voix plus sombre.

- Comme vous le savez, notre monde est dans une situation de plus critique. Un mage noir veut prendre le contrôle de la communauté magique. Aussi, pour votre sécurité, les sorties au Près-an-Lard sont annulées.

Des exclamations de mécontentement fusèrent de tous les côtés. Dumbledore essayai tant bien que mal à continuer son discours.

- Nous ne pouvons pas lâcher plus d'une centaine d'élève dans le village. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour assurer votre sécurité, aussi nous minimisons les risques. Mais par conséquent, nous organiserons quatre bals dans l'année suivant les sorties à Près-au-lard. Un pour Halloween, un pour noël, un autre pour la st valentin et enfin le bal de fin d'année. Par commodité, seul les élèves de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année pourrons assister aux trois premiers bals. La Grande Salle n'est pas assez grande pour réunir tous les élèves plus une piste de danse. Aussi pour le bal de fin d'année, nous organiserons la fête au dehors. De ce fait, tout le monde pourra y participer. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

- Un bal ! S'exaspéra James à mon plus grand désespoir. Un bal c'est une soirée pour les amoureux…

Je sais qu'il parlait plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un en particulier. Mais ses mots me blessèrent. D'ordinaire, si le directeur avait prévu de faire une quelconque soirée, il me demandait illico presto d'être sa cavalière – ce que je lui refusais bien sur ! Enfin, j'ai encore le temps avant le premier bal. Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne me rendais même pas compte que la salle se vidait autour de moi. James était déjà partie. Moi je devais aller voir le directeur. Le manquement à l'appel du deuxième Préfet-en-Chef était pour le moins inhabituelle. Aussi, je partie en direction de la Gargouille. Mince ! Je n'avais pas le mot de passe. J'aurai du intercepter le directeur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Mais à ma plus grande surprise, la gargouille était déjà montée, laissant ses escaliers à découvert. Je gravis les marches. J'allai pour toquer à la porte qu'en j'entendis une conversation entre le directeur et une autre personne. Il me semblait que je connaissais sa voix. J'écoutai attentivement et me rendis que compte que c'était James ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire dans le bureau du directeur à cette heure ? Je mordant la lèvre, car je savais que ce n'était pas bien du tout, je posai mon oreille sur la porte et écouta la conversation entre James et Dumbledore. James parlait toujours de manière si distingué et s'était tellement contradictoire à sa personnalité qu'on avait l'impression au premier abord, qu'il le fait exprès.

- Fais bien attention à toi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire que je te demande et je veux bien être sur que tu ne joueras pas les héros.

- Bien sur professeur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Je voulais aussi te dire que je t'ai nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Comme ça tu auras plus de liberté de mouvement.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que Remus serait le plus adapte à remplir ce rôle ?

- Tu sais autant que moi que Remus ne pourra pas remplir ce rôle. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un disponible à tout moment.

- Oui professeur.

- Ton père m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé cet été. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance James, ainsi que de l'intuition. Et je peux te dire, qu'en temps que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, tu es un atout pour nous.

- Merci professeur.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore à confié à James ? Que c'est-il passé cet été ? Pourquoi est-ce que Remus ne peut pas être Préfet-en-Chef – non pas que ça me déplaise… ? Qu'était-ce cette Ordre que Dumbledore parlé ? Tant de question était apparu dans ma tête que je m'en voulu d'avoir écouté cette conversation plus que privé. Mais maintenant que j'avais toute ces questions, il me fallait des réponses…

Soudain j'entendis James et le professeur se dire en revoir. Qu'est-ce que je fais ! Je ne peux pas rester là ?

*****

POV James

Lily était une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées. C'était étrange comme elle avait changé. Peut-être voulait-elle que l'on devienne ami ? Je ne sais que penser.

Soudain, j'aperçois le directeur me faire un signe de tête de la table des professeurs. Je me levai, remontai l'allée entre les grandes tables et le suivie. Arrivé dans son bureau, il m'intima de m'assoir.

- Bien James, tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es ici ? Me demanda le directeur.

- Cela concerne-t-il la mission que je dois effectuer au sein de l'école professeur ?

- En effet. Comme ton père a dut te le dire, je ne fais pas confiance à certain membre de cette école. A savoir, le professeur des Potions, Mr Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Mr Frayer et le professeur de Divination, Mrs Arthurus. Je ne puis les surveiller constamment, notamment lorsque je suis en mission pour l'Ordre. Mais je suis sur qu'ils ne se méfieront pas d'un élève brillant en quête de connaissance supplémentaire, et de surcroit un brillant athlète.

Je restai de marbre aux diverses compliments du directeur. Je ne savais pas encore j'allais bien pouvoir avoir leur confiance. C'était une mission des plus difficiles.

- De plus, tu ne dois pas te faire surprendre ! La moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas pourrait avoir des conséquences considérables. Si tu vois quoique ce soit d'anormal, tu viens immédiatement me prévenir.

- Et si vous n'êtes pas à l'école ?

- Tu peux faire confiance au professeur McGonagall, elle fait partie elle aussi de l'ordre.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Fais bien attention à toi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire que je te demande et je veux bien être sur que tu ne joueras pas les héros.

- Bien sur professeur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Je voulais aussi te dire que je t'ai nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Comme ça tu auras plus de liberté de mouvement.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une foudre dans ma tête. Quoi ? Moi Préfet-en-Chef ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un gentil garçon !

- Ne croyez-vous pas que Remus serait le plus adapte à remplir ce rôle ? Dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

- Tu sais autant que moi que Remus ne pourra pas remplir ce rôle. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un disponible à tout moment.

Je savais qu'il parlait de ma Lycanthropie de mon ami. C'est vrai qu'il était très fatigué en période de pleine lune et souvent s'était une vraie loque !

- Oui professeur.

- Ton père m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé cet été. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance James, ainsi que de l'intuition. Et je peux te dire, qu'en temps que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, tu es un atout pour nous.

- Merci professeur.

- Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir, on verra se qu'on peut faire. Bonne James.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Je sortie du bureau de Dumbledore avec un soupir. Décidément, cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Soudain, je vis Lily devant moi. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle entendu de la conversation entre le directeur et moi. En voyant son air gêné, je sus qu'elle l'avait entendu – en partie tout du moins.

- Ah James ! Fit-elle, faussement surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ?

Je n'avais pas refermé la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Aussi, je ne fus pas surpris de le voir devant la porte écoutant notre conversation.

- Miss Evans ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène si tard ?

- Oui, je…je voulais vous dire que second Préfet-en-Chef ne s'était pas présenté dans le Poudlard Express.

- Oui, c'est une petite erreur de ma part. J'ai oublié d'envoyer le parchemin lui intiment de son grade. Toutes les excuses Miss Evans. C'est Mr Potter, le second Préfet-en-Chef.

J'attendais sa réaction excessive qui n'arriva pas. Décidément, elle avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation. Elle fit une nouvelle fois semblant d'être surprise. Qu'elle mauvaise actrice ! Je trouvais cela plutôt mignon…

- Bien Mr Potter, Miss Evans, il est temps que vous rejoignez vos dortoirs.

Et sur ce il partie. Je fixais une nouvelle fois Lily. Je savais qu'elle était au courant. Et la connaissant, elle devait avoir beaucoup de question. Mais il fallait que je sache se qu'elle savait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille le répéter à ses amis. Moins de gens connaissait sa mission, plus elle avait de chance d'être fructueuse.

On avait redescendus les escaliers de la Gargouille et nous commençâmes à grimper ces interminables escaliers pour rejoindre notre salle commune. On aurait tout le loisir de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Commençais-je un peu violemment.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais que tu as écouté la conversation entre le directeur et moi. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est à quel point tu es au courant de l'affaire.

Elle paraissait gênée. Je décidai de radoucir le ton.

- Comment est-ce que tu as su ? m'avoua-t-elle.

- Facile. Il suffisait de lire ton visage. Et puis, tu n'as jamais su mentir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu mâchouilles ta lèvre inferieur quand tu es stressé. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu es entendu.

- Je te dis ce que j'ai entendu et en contre partie tu réponds à mes questions.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. C'est soit ça, soit tu ne sais rien.

Elle est très intelligente. Je suis obligé de savoir ce qu'elle sait. Aussi, c'est soit elle me dit rien, et je ne sais pas ce qui en résultera, soit elle saura tout parce que ces questions seront pertinentes et ses déductions intelligentes.

- Oui mais tout te dire, reviendrais à se que tu sois complice de mes actions. Moins de gens sont au courant, plus la réussite et grande et moins de gens souffriront de mon échec.

- Ça m'est égal ! Je veux savoir.

- Et si le savoir te mettrait en danger ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal… chuchotais-je.

Lily se mit à rougir sous cette déclaration. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça alors que j'étais sensé la dégoutté de mon comportement puéril. Sans m'en rendre compte, on s'était arrêté en plein milieu des escaliers. On se regardait les yeux dans les yeux, essayant chacun de trouvais une brèche pour faire plier l'autre.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je ferais attention, me lança-t-elle dans un sourire. Fait moi confiance, je garderai tout pour moi.

Mince ! Par contre, elle était vraiment douée pour arriver à ses fins. Sans savoir vraiment dans quoi je m'embarquais, je décidai de lui faire confiance. J'acquiesçai.

- J'ai entendu Dumbledore t'investir d'une affaire, mais j'ignore laquelle sauf qu'elle doit forcement s'effectuer à Poudlard. Je m'interroge donc sur le caractère de cette mission et de si tu risques quelque chose…

- Je dois surveiller trois professeurs de Poudlard. Mr Slughorn, Mrs Frayer et Mr Arthurus. Dumbledore soupçonne qu'un des trois est au service de ce mage noir. Lequel ? Il ignore. Et oui, cette mission est risquée. Car si le traitre en question découvre que je le file, il pourrait s'en résulter des choses pas très jolie.

Je la voyais pâlir à vus d'œil. Soudain, je me demandais si j'avais bien fait du tout lui dévoiler.

- D'accord, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Et qui en fait partie, à par toi et surement Dumbledore ?

Décidément, elle avait bonne oreille ! Je ne crois pas avoir le droit de révéler une chose pareil. Elle surement m'en vouloir…

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire. Juste qu'il s'agit d'une société secrète qui se bat contre Voldemort.

- Contre qui ?

Triple andouille ! Je ne suis pas sensé savoir tout ça.

- Personne. Ecoute Lily, je ne peux rien te dire.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas.

- Et si je voulais moi aussi devenir membre de cet Ordre ? James, si tout va aussi mal que Dumbledore le dit, je veux combattre moi aussi. D'après la mère d'Alice, ils s'en prennent aux enfants des moldus. Je suis directement visée.

Elle marquait un point.

- D'accord. Ecoute, il faut que j'en parle avec mon père. Il va surement me passer un savon… ça fait déjà une journée que je suis partie de chez moi et mon secret est déjà percé !

- Oui mais je suis fouineuse de nature. Laisse-moi t'aider James ! Je t'en pris.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais dans ses yeux. Etait-ce de la détermination ? Où bien l'envie d'être à mes côtés ? Non, je crois que je débloquai réellement. Elle veut seulement survivre, comme nous tous traînant notre condition humaine.

- On en reparle d'accord Laisse moi du temps.

- Ok, mais ne n'oublie pas. Je compte sur toi, chuchota-t-elle.

A ces mots, j'ai eu une envie soudaine de l'embrasser. Mais je me ressaisi rapidement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Et de plus, je ne voudrais pas briser le peu d'amitié que l'on venait de nouer.

On venait d'arriver dans notre sale commune. Je partis directement dans mon dortoir. Je ne vis pas que Remus et Sirius m'avaient suivi, inquiet.

- James, tu as l'air soucieux. Qu'est-ce que ta dit Dumbledore ? Demanda Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Evans ? Je croyais que tu devais aller voir Dumby ? S'écria en même temps Sirius.

Je pris quelques secondes pour répondre à cette afflue de questions.

- Lily est au courant ! Elle a surpris notre conversation avec Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Comment il a réagit ?

- Il ne le sait pas. En fait, elle a prétendu arriver à se moment là. Mais je la connais que trop bien, comme vous le savez. J'ai tout de suite vue qu'elle jouait la comédie. Alors je voulais savoir se qu'elle avait entendu, mais… elle a marchandé.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne lui as pas dit au moins ? Demanda Remus, de plus en plus inquiet.

Je ne répondis pas, laissant présager que j'étais coupable.

- James !

- Elle savait déjà beaucoup de chose, me défendis-je. Vous la connaissez, elle n'allait pas renoncer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponse à ses questions !

- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? Demanda Remus d'une voix calme.

- Elle connait notre mission et elle sait pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Peut-être d'avantage, je ne sais pas. J'ai paniqué en voyant qu'elle connaissait l'Ordre. Elle m'a demandé qui en faisait partit, je lui répondu que je n'étais pas autorisé à dévoiler les membres de l'Ordre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ta répondu ?

- Elle veut en faire partie. Elle connait beaucoup de chose sur la situation actuelle. Moins que nous, mais cependant plus que la plupart des élèves.

- Je ne sens pas. Elle pourrait être une espionne ! S'écria Sirius au bord de la panique.

- C'est de Lily qu'on parle Sirius. Elle n'est pas comme ça !

- L'amour est aveugle c'est bien connu !

- Non Sirius, James a raison. Lily est une née moldu. Par conséquent, elle ne peut être en aucun cas une alliée à Voldemort.

L'ambiance était palpable. Chacun réfléchissait à un moyen de réagir. Il fallait que je parle à père.

Décidant soudain que rien ne pourra être résolu ce soir, nous remîmes cette conversation au lendemain. La tour Gryffondor était calme. Je tendis l'oreille. Aucun bruit provenant de la salle commune. Je regardai mon réveil. Il était pratiquement minuit. Parfait !

Je me lavai, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mes camarades et descendis dans la salle commune. Je m'approchai de la cheminé, mit la tête à l'intérieur et lança de la poudre à combustion instantané.

- Manoir Potter ! Chuchotais-je.

Je découvris le salon impeccable du manoir de mes parents. Je jetai des coups d'œil un peu partout. Personne. Ça ne m'étonnait même pas.

- Ernest ! Ernest ! Appelais-je.

- Oui maitre !

Le petit elfe de maison venait d'arriver en transplanant.

- Va chercher mon père. Il faut que je lui parle immédiatement. C'est très important !

- Oui maitre !

Et il y eut un Poc ! sonore. J'attendis 5min et un nouveau Poc ! retentit.

- James ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je lui racontai tout se qui s'était passé cette soirée en omettant aucun détail. Mon père semblait réfléchir.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

- Oui, je me porte garant d'elle. Lily est très intelligente et très doué en magie. Elle sera un atout pour l'ordre je peux vous l'assurer Père.

- Et apparemment plus fouineuse, ria-t-il. Mais sera-t-elle de taille ?

- Je serai toujours avec elle.

- Bien c'est d'accord. Mais je veux la rencontrer. Je vais arranger ça avec Dumbledore.

- Merci. Je suis désolé Père de vous créer tant de soucis.

- Mais non fils, tu as réagit comme il se doit. Et puis tu savais que tu pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais plus d'exception à la règle. Sinon, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps dans l'anonymat.

-Très bien Père.

- Bon je te vois demain. Je vais aller de ce pas voir Dumbledore.

- Au revoir.

Et je ressorti de la cheminé légèrement sonné mais ravi. J'avais le droit de ne pas mentir à Lily, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Je repartie me coucher, serein.

*****

POV Lily

Merlin quel soirée ! Je ne m'étais pas préparé à savoir autant de chose d'un coup sur James ! Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était toujours inquiet, qu'il ne blaguait plus et qu'il n'avait plus ces yeux rieurs pétillant de malice. Il faut que je l'aide ou sinon j'en serais malade de le voir jour après jour se détruire. « Je préférai me sacrifier pour que mes amis vivent ! » Il le pensait vraiment l'idiot !

Mais je ne puis retenir mon sourire sachant que James m'avait, de nouveau, appelé par mon prénom.

Je ne dormis pas bien cette nuit là. Les seuls moments où je m'assoupissais, j'étais réveillé par d'affreux cauchemar où je voyais James mourir.

Le lendemain matin, comme s'était le premier jour de cous, on commençait tous à 10h, pour que les professeurs est le temps de nous remettre nos emplois du temps et de les changer en cas d'erreur. Revêtant ma robe de sorcière, je me rendis compte que mes amis ne m'avaient pas attendu. Je descendais donc du dortoir pour aller rejoindre les filles dans la Grande Salle quand je fus happé par un James qui ne tenait plus en place. M'attrapant par la manche, nous sortîmes de la salle commune et allâmes nous isoler dans un couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandais-je, affolée.

- J'ai parlé à mon père et…

- Quoi ? Quand ça ?

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu parler à son père alors qu'une nuit venait de passer depuis.

- Aucun importance. J'ai réussi à le convaincre et tu peux faire partie de l'Ordre. Seulement, il veut nous parler, surement pour te mettre au courant de certain détail. Par contre, il va falloir que tu me supportes, tu peux faire ça ?

- Je n'ai pas à me forcer. J'apprécie ta compagnie James.

Il eut l'air d'hésiter, ne sachant pas vraiment commet prendre se que je venais de lui dire.

- Euh, et bien… merci, dit-il dans un sourire. Par contre, il ne veut plus d'exception. Donc interdiction de le dire à Lizzy et Alice. De toute façon leurs parents ne veulent pas qu'elles rentrent dans l'ordre. Moins elles en savent mieux c'est. Autant pour elle que pour nous.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Leurs parents fait partie de l'Ordre.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elles réagiront quand elles l'apprendront.

- Oui mais, elles seront bientôt majeur !

- Tant pis, elles ne seront rien. Plus des personnes sont au courant pour l'Ordre, plus nous sommes fragilisés. Car cela fait des risques en plus pour que nous soyons découvert ou dénoncer. Viens, rejoignons nos amis. Au fait, Sirius, Remus et Peter font également partie de l'ordre.

Nous commençâmes à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour aller petit déjeuner avec nos amis respectif.

- J'y pense on devrait avoir un nom de code pour quand je veux te parler.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Pourquoi pas Hippogriffe ?

- C'est un peu dure à caser dans une conversation !

Nous rîmes.

- Oui mais il ne faut pas un mot que l'on peut dire n'importe quand.

- Disons une expression alors comme « nom d'un Scrout-à-Pétard ! »

James éclata royalement de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je le regardai, ahuri. Il rigolait vraiment ?

- Désolé, dit-il en reprenant son calme. Je ne crois pas qu'il va marcher si on l'utilise tout les cinq ! C'est l'expression favorite de Sirius.

Je ris. Nous rentrons alors dans la Grande Salle et nous nous aperçûmes avec surprise que Lizzy et Alice étaient en compagnie de Remus et Sirius. Stupéfiant ! Nous nous regardâmes et sourire. Décidément, je n'aurai pas à me séparer de lui. C'était super !

- Salut les filles ! Lançais-je.

- Ah Lily ! Alors raconte nous, c'est qui le second Préfet-en-Chef ?

- C'est moi ! Dit James, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Lizzy, Alice et Remus.

- Nom d'un Scrout-à-Pétard !

James et moi nous nous regardâmes et éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux ébahi de nos amis. Je les comprends, ils doivent vraiment être perdus. Il y avait à peine quelques mois on n'arrêté pas de s'engueuler et maintenant nous rions ensemble.

- Alors arrête de m'énervé Sirius où je te mets une retenue !

- Les Préfets ne peuvent pas en mettre.

- Mais les Préfet-en-Chef si ! Lança-t-il joyeusement ce qui l'eut pour effet de se prendre une baffe derrière la tête de la part de Sirius.

Je rigolai. Le voir ainsi se chamailler me rassuré. Nous étions encore, après tout, un peu des enfants.

- Nom d'un Scrout-à-Pétard ! Lança soudainement James.

Je me figeai. Venait-il de dire le code ou bien était-ce sortie comme ça ?

- Eh mais c'est mon expression, s'indigna Sirius.

- Trouve toi s'en une autre. Lily, tu me suis ?

- J'arrive !

J'avalai une dernière gorgé de café noir et le suivi. J'entendis à peine s'indigner nos amis respectif qu'on leur caché quelque chose.

- James, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a signalé de le retrouver. C'est surement mon père…

Ne demandant même pas comment il le savait, je le suivis sans broncher. Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

- Père !

- James, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Et vous ? Et Mère ?

- Très bien, ne t'inquiet pas. Alors c'est elle ? Demanda-t-il en me voyant.

- Oui. Lily Evans. Lily je te présente Père.

- Enchanté Mr Potter.

Il acquiesça de la tête en me jaugeant du regard. J'étais gênée, mais je ne me déconcentrai pas.

- Peux-tu nous laisser un moment James ?

- Bien sur.

Et James s'en alla, me laissant face à son père qui m'intimidait. Il me sourit, surement pour faire fondre la glace.

- Je dois tout d'abord vous dire que l'Ordre du Phoenix n'est pas un jeu. Nous nous battons et prenons des risques tous les jours pour ramener un semblant d'information. C'est un combat que seul les préparés peuvent envisager. Mon fils à une confiance aveugle en vous, il me la dit. Ne le décevait pas car il a prit de gros risques en vous présentant à nous. Je veux être bien sur que vous comprenez l'enjeu qui est le notre.

- Oui Monsieur, je suis tout à fait consciente que se sera difficile. Mais je suis prête.

- Mon fils m'a dit que vous êtes une élève model et, de surcroit, très intelligente Miss Evans. Est-ce que vos parents sont informés de ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers et de votre « candidature » au sein d'un groupe de résistant ?

- Non Monsieur. Ils sont d'origine moldu, par conséquent ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Sachez que si vous rentrez comme membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix il n'y aura pas de retour possible ?

- Evidement, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Ses questions commençaient à me fatiguer. Mais je suppose que je ferais de même à sa place. Après tout, rien ne dit que je suis aussi fiable que je le dis puisqu'il ne me connait même pas.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous faire partit de l'Ordre ?

- Eh bien je pense que je suis directement concernée par ces attaques, étant une née-moldu. De plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit dans la panique ou dans la peur que nous réussirons à nous en sortir. Et enfin, je veux pourvoir me battre pour aider et sauver les gens que j'aime.

- Très bonne réponse. Vous avez réussit le test Miss Evans !

- Quoi ? Un test ?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous vous ferions rentrer dans l'organisation la plus secrète depuis la guerre contre les Gobelins simplement pour vos yeux, aussi beau soit-il ? Dit-il en souriant.

Je rougis.

- Alors ? Vous ne l'avez pas trop embêté ? Demanda James à son père en venant vers nous.

- Bien sur que non, fils, pour qui me prends-tu ? Dit Mr Potter en faisant semblant d'être irrité.

- Pour un Aurors sans vergogne, ria-t-il.

Je souris de la complicité de James avec son père.

- Alors, quel est ton verdict ?

- Elle fait partie de l'aventure, bien sur. Mais attention Miss Evans, pas de risque inutile. Vous resterez toujours en compagnie de James, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur, dis-je, ravi d'avoir une excuse pou être auprès de lui.

- Allez les jeunes ! En cours et plus vite que ça.

- Au revoir Père, prenez soin de vous. Et surtout veiller à ce que mère ce ménage.

James se faisait du souci pour ses parents, c'était évident. J'aurai aimé lui prendre la main et lui dire que je serai toujours présente à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Mais je ne pouvais…

- Bien sur fils.

Sur ce, James et moi repartirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Il était pratiquement l'heure d'attaquer les cours, seulement, James et moi étions partie sans avoir récupéré nos emplois du temps respectif.

- C'est drôle la façon dont vous vous comportez ton et toi.

- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcilles.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait-être mignon quand il ne comprenait rien !

- Et bien, tu vouvoies ton père sans pour autant avoir une attitude froide envers lui. Je dirais même que vous vous comprenez au-delà des mots. Alors que moi, je tutoie mon père mais je sens comme une barrière entre nous. Comme s'il ne me comprenait pas vraiment.

- Il faudrait peut-être que vous preniez le temps tout les deux pour vous connaitre. Mon père et ma mère n'ont jamais été très présent dans ma vie. Leur travail d'Auror passé avant tout. J'étais donc tout seul – chose qui ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais une chose est sur, je sais que je peux compter sur mes deux parents en cas de crise, de conseil.

- Je sais que je peux compter sur eux pour tout ce qui est des gens, des sentiments. Mais je sais que je ne pourrai jamais avoir de conseil d'eux sur la magie. Et la magie est mon véritable monde. Quand je suis chez mes parents, je suis heureuse mais la magie me manque. Et quand je suis à Poudlard je peux enfin être moi-même mais mes parents me manquent. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu. N'y en aura-t-il jamais ?

- Tu apprendras à le trouver Lily. Quand tu auras ta famille à toi, une famille que tu auras construite par tes actions, par ton amour et par la magie, tu vivras alors à ce bonheur que tu as tant recherché. Il te suffit juste d'être patiente.

Je ne saurais dire comment ses mots me touchèrent. Mais en tout cas, j'en été bouleversé. S'il savait que c'était avec lui que je désirais ce bonheur.

- Ah bah enfin ! S'exclama Lizzy. On se demandait quand est-ce que vous allez revenir ! On vous a gardez vos emploi du temps.

- Tu es sur que c'est le miens ? Demanda James.

- Vous avez tous les deux pris les mêmes options. Donc forcément vous avez le même emploi du temps. Vous l'avez fait exprès ? Demanda Sirius.

Je vis James rougir sous l'allusion de son ami.

- Allons-y pour deux heures de potion, lançais-je avec enthousiasme.

- Oh par Merlin ! S'exaspéra James.

C'était bien la seule matière que James avait du mal. Il était autant, sinon supérieur, que moi dans toute les autres matières.

- Oh ne fait pas cette tête ! C'est sympa les potions !

- Parle pour toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis le chouchou du prof !

Et sur ce, nous partîmes à notre cours en compagnie de nos amis. Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, ou se déroulé habituellement nos cours de Potion, nous prîmes place dans la classe. Remus s'installa à côté de Sirius, ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner James. Lizzy et Alice se mirent elle aussi ensemble. Nous nous regardâmes avec James. Décidément, ça sentait le coup fourré. Nous nous assîmes donc à la même table.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui. Je n'attendais pas ça venant de Remus.

Soudain je me rappelai les mots que Remus m'avait dit dans le train « Je ferais tout pour que mon ami retrouve foi en son amour […] Mais il faudra que tu m'aides. » Alors c'était ça ? Remus avait manigancé tout ça pour que James et moi fassions de plus en plus connaissance. Brillant ! Je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère contre lui.

- Bonjour à tous, lança le professeur Slughorn.

Toujours le même celui-là. D'assez petite taille, il avait un ventre tellement protubérant qu'il menacer les pauvres boutons de son gilet d'éclater à chaque instant.

- Bien, les personnes qui sont assise à côté vous sera dorénavant cotre partenaire de Potion et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année,

- Et je ne veux pas de plaisanterie douteuse dans mon cours, me suis-je bien fait comprendre Mr black !

- Evidemment Monsieur, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix légère qui déclencha une grimace au professeur de Potion.

- Bien prenez vos livres page 14 et exercez-vous sur la potion Luminos. Vous avez une heure.

- Je dois t'avertir que je suis loin d'être doué en potion, me dit James.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ne t'inquiet pas, tu es tombé sur une maitresse des Potions !

- Me voilà rassuré. Je suis sur d'avoir la moyenne cette année. Avec Sirius, ce n'était même pas la peine de se concentrer.

- Je t'ai entendue James ! S'écria la voix de Sirius derrière nous.

- Et alors, c'est la vérité non ?

Je retrouvais peu à peu le James d'autrefois, même s'il était plus extraverti que maintenant. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je partagé un secret avec lui et ses amis que je me sentais plus proche d'eux. En tout cas, nous qui ne nous mélangions pas avec les autre groupes de Poudlard, et encore moins avec les Maraudeurs – qui eux, de toute façon, ne laissaient entrer personne – je trouvais que Lizzy et Alice s'était elle aussi rapproché d'eux.

Les semaines passèrent et Lizzy, Alice et moi passions tout notre temps en compagnie des Maraudeurs, nous attirants de ce fait les foudres de plusieurs élèves. Qu'importe ! Nous étions tous les sept très soudés entre nous. Plus le temps passé plus je savais que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de James. Nous apprîmes beaucoup l'un de l'autre pendant nos moments en tête à tête mais James s'évertuait à prendre certaine distance avec moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il décidé que nous serions rien d'autre que des amis. Et cela serait de ma faute… Mais tant pis, je l'accepterais même si pour cela je devais en souffrir toute ma vie.

Remus avait été de nombreuse fois fatigué durant ces deux mois. Sans doute qu'il en fait un peu trop. Ou est-ce les Maraudeur qui l'épuisent ? Non il y a quelque chose d'autre la dessous, encore un secret qui ne concerné encore une fois que les Maraudeurs.

Nous étions arrivés au bal d'Halloween et James s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir y aller.

- James, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu n'as pas de cavalière pour le bal et je n'ai pas de cavalier non plus.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que Diggory t'avait demandé ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai refusé. Pourquoi n'irons-nous pas tout les deux… en amis ? Rajoutais-je finalement pour ne pas qu'il croit que je lui donné un rencart. S'il te plait ! J'ai envi d'y aller mais ce n'est pas bien vu qu'une fille y aille sans cavalier à ses côtés.

Je lui fis une moue qui je savais ne pouvais pas résister.

- D'accord, si tu veux.

- Youpi ! Je vais aller me préparer.

Sur ce, je montai dans mon dortoir.

POV James

Ah elle savait y faire ! Je secouai la tête pour la sottise des femmes quand elles voulaient aller danser.

- Tu viens de faire une heureuse ! Me dit Remus dans un sourire.

- Tu y vas au moins, que je ne me retrouve pas tout seul !

- Oui j'y vais avec Abigail Samson de Serdaigle. Et Sirius a invité Lizzy.

- Quoi ? Ils sortent ensemble ?

- Ça m'a tout l'air, oui. Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu demandes à Lily de sortir avec toi ?

- Très drôle.

- Il n'y a que toi qui trouve ça drôle ! Je te signal que c'est avec toi qu'elle voulait aller au bal, c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé l'invitation de Diggory. C'est pour toi qu'elle a passé tout un week-end enfermée dans son dortoir pour choisir la robe qu'elle allait porter. Si tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'elle t'aime avec tous les sous-entendues qu'elle ta laissé pendant deux mois, c'est que tu es vraiment un idiot. Et si tu n'es pas fichu de lui demander de sortir avec toi, c'est que tu es plus bête que je ne le pensé. Tu t'es battu pour elle pendant 6ans, et maintenant qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi tu l'as rejette.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Remus.

- Alors explique-moi !

- Déjà, je trouve ça tellement merveilleux de l'avoir pour ami que j'ai peur de tout gâché en lui demandant d'être avec moi. Et puis avec se qui se trame autour de nous, nous ne pouvons nous permettre un écart.

- Je ne te parle pas d'un écart, je te parle de ta vie future avec Lily. Je sais que vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit comme les pustules sur un crapaud ! Et n'essaye pas de mettre ça sur le dos des événements actuels.

J'en avais assez entendu. Je n'étais pas prêt de la perdre alors que nous venions enfin de nus connaitre. Et si Remus su trompé sur les sentiments de Lily, alors je la perdrais à jamais. Et ça je ne pouvais me le permettre en ce moment. L'observation des trois professeurs de Poudlard n'avait rien donné jusqu'à présent. Il fallait que je prenne plus de risque. Mais si mon esprit est ailleurs, je risque de tout faire échouer.

- Je vais aller m'habiller.

- James, je suis ton ami c'est pour ça que je te dis ça. Tu vas passé toute ta vie à te demander si Lily avait réellement des sentiments pour toi.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement pour lui intimer que j'avais comprit. Puis je partie dans le dortoir pour m'habiller.

J'allais pour chercher mon costume de soirée que je vis Sirius, sur son lit, habillait en jeans et un pull over moulant.

- Tu ne te prépares pas ?

- Ben je suis prêt !

- Oh non Sirius, tu ne comptes pas emmener ta petite ami au bal habiller de cette façon !

- Pourquoi pas.

-Ah Sirius ! Je crois que Mère avait raison, tu es incorrigible ! Tu vas mettre ça immédiatement, dis-je en lui donnant un des nombreux costumes de soirée que j'avais.

Puis, en voyant que Sirius allait riposter, je repris.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, mais je ne veux pas que Lizzy est la honte de sa vie. Tu peux au moins faire ça pour elle. Oh et félicitation !

- Ouais, merci vieux, dit-il d'un air gêné.

Il prit mon costume et le mis. Il avait l'air d'un parfait gentleman.

- Alors, comment je suis ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vrai pingouin.

- Tu es parfait, il ne manque plus que ta cavalière.

J'enfilai rapidement le miens et descendis en compagnie de Sirius.

- Oulla ! S'exclama Remus. Comment tu t'y es pris James ? Tu lui as lancé un sortilège de glue perpétuelle.

Je rigolai. Le costume de Sirius était d'un marron soutenu avec des boutons de manchettes en argent tandis que le miens était noir avec le même genre de bouton. Mes cheveux cependant ne s'accordaient pas avec la rigueur de mes habits. Mais bon, en même temps ils ont toujours été impossible à peigner et éternellement en pétard.

- Ah les filles ! Elles en mettent du temps pour se préparer ! Grogna Sirius. Elles montent deux heures avant nous et on finit avant elle.

- Oui mais le résultat en vaut la peine généralement, dit Remus on voyant Sirius bouche bée devant une Lizzy qui descendait du dortoir vêtue d'une robe moulante blanche contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait laissé lâche.

Avec un sourire des plus flamboyants, Lizzy déposa un petit baisé sur les lèvres de Sirius, encore sous le choc.

Remus et moi nous moquèrent de l'attitude de notre ami qui semblait ne pas se remettre que sa petite ami soit aussi belle.

Mais quand Lily arriva, se fut malheureusement au tour de mes amis de se moquer de moi. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Vêtue d'une robe tombante, de couleur vert émeraude qui rappelait ses yeux, elle descendit les marches pour me rejoindre. Jamais je n'aurai put croire, dans mes rêves les plus fou, qu'un jour Lily serait ma cavalière pour un bal, surtout vêtue ainsi. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux roux en un chignon assez lâche, laissant quelques mèches rebelles lui entourer le visage de manière angélique. Elle prit mon bras en croché et déposa un bisou sur ma joue. Celle-ci s'enflamma aux contacte de ses lèvres, pour me laisser abasourdi.

- Bon quand tu auras fini de baver devant Lily, James, on pourra peut-être y aller ? Rigola Sirius.

Nous sortîmes de la Salle commune et se fut à regret que je détournai les yeux de sa silhouette si fine pour me concentrer sur mes pieds qui semblait vouloir me faire chuter.

Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle qui avait été merveilleusement décorée pour l'occasion. Tout le monde s'était mis sur leur trente-et-un. La musique était entrainante, il y avait déjà quelque danseur sur la piste. Tout les personnes présentent, élèves comme professeur, nous dévisagèrent, Lily et moi. C'est sur que nous n'étions pas vraiment le couple que tout le monde s'attendait voire. Peu importe ! Je vis Remus rejoindre Abigail qui était elle aussi très jolie. Puis ils nous rejoignirent, et je vis que les joues de Remus avaient prit une jolie teinte cramoisi. Je ricanai. Nous nous installèrent tous les six à une table, Peter n'avait pas pu venir, ayant subit une fois de plus une mauvaise blague de la part des Serpentard, il était à l'infirmerie. Remus et moi partîmes chercher de quoi abreuver nos amis au buffet d'en face.

- Abigail est très en beauté, n'est-ce pas Lunard ?

Il rougit et une fois de plus je ricanai.

- Chacun son tour n'est-ce pas Corn' ? En tout cas, tu ne peux pas resté insensible face au charme de Lily.

- Non c'est vrai...

Je la regardai parler avec Lizzy. Elle semblait si heureuse. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui se tramé ? Comment faisait-elle pour être si joyeuse chaque jour ? Et surtout, comment arrivait-elle à me rendre le sourire ? Cette fille était une vraie perle. Et en aucun cas je ne voudrais la perdre.

- Au fait, Abigail et toi vous sortez ensemble ?

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé mais je crois que oui.

- Comment es-tu sur ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça…

La soirée battait son plein. Alice nous rejoignit accompagné de Franck Londubat, un de nos amis. Apparemment, eux aussi sortaient ensemble. Comme c'était étrange. On dirait que l'annonce du bal avait fait pression chez certain afin qu'il se mette en couple.

J'observai ma cavalière. Elle avait le regard rivé sur les danseurs. Je pris sur moi et me leva. M'inclinant légèrement devant elle, elle ma regarda, surprise. Je lui tendis une main et lui dit,

- M'accorderez-vous cette Miss Evans ?

A ma grande surprise, elle me prit la main.

- Avec joie Mr Potter !

Elle me sourit. Mon cœur eut un raté. Je lui souris à mon tour et nous allâmes sur la piste de danse, ignorant les ricanements de Sirius.

Je la pris tendrement par la taille. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Nos regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés. Nos corps se balançaient lentement au rythme de la musique. Plus rien ne comptait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette danse dura, mais je m'en fichai. Je pourrais rester éternellement dans tes bras !

- Moi aussi ! Dit-elle.

- Est-ce que j'ai pensé tout haut ? Demandais-je, gêné par ce que j'avais dit.

- Oui je le crains, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Alors elle n'était pas fâchée ? Par Merlin, Remus aurait-il raison ? Lily serait-elle vraiment tombée amoureuse de moi ? Sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je me penchai sur elle et déposa doucement un baisé sur ses lèvres chaudes. Mon corps était en ébullition et mon cœur sembla cessé de battre. Je m'écartai doucement de son visage pour voir sa réaction mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, comme si elle avait peur que je parte. Nos lèvres s'entremêlèrent. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous avions complètement cessé de danser. Nous étions là, serré l'un contre l'autre, à nous embrasser passionnément. C'était comme si nous rattrapions toutes ces années où nous vivions s'séparément, chacun de notre côté. Reprenant notre souffle je me plongeai dans ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Je lui caressai son visage tendrement, puis ses lèvres. Soudain, il faisait très chaud. Je remarquai que Lily avait la chaleur qui lui avait monté aux joues. Où était-ce le baiser ?

- On va prendre l'air ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, ma main sur ses reins, nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le parc de Poudlard.

POV Lily

James et moi en train de danser ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je le regardai dans les yeux pour immortaliser à jamais ce moment. Je ne savais qu'il était si bon danseur. Je sentais la chaleur de ses mains sur ma taille. J'étais toute troublée. Je donnerai cher pour savoir se qu'il pensait à ce moment précis !

- Je pourrais rester éternellement dans tes bras !

- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je.

- Est-ce que j'ai pensé tout haut ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

Mince ! J'avais sans le vouloir utilisé la magie. Je sais très bien qu'elle m'échappe quand j'ai un surplus de sentiment …

- Oui je le crains.

Heureusement, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, mettant ça sur le dos de la maladresse.

Soudain James rapprocha son visage du mien. Mais que faisait-il ? Etait-ce bien ce à quoi je pensais ? C'est alors que ces lèvres froides se posèrent sur les miennes. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine alors que je goûtais à son baiser. Puis, il sembla m'échapper. Non James, pas cette fois. Tu ne mettras plus jamais de distance entre nous ! Pensais-je très fort. Alors je me jetai sur ses lèvres, à peine consciente du monde qui nous entouré. Mais il ne se dégagea pas, à mon grand soulagement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent même pour prolonger le baiser. Merlin que j'étais folle de le repousser depuis tant d'année. Toutes ces années où j'aurai pu être, comme en cet instant, dans ses bras durs et fort comme un étau, succombant au délice de ses lèvres. Nous nous séparâmes à regret. Il me regardait en souriant, sa main fraîche caressant mon visage.

- On va prendre l'air ? me demanda-t-il.

J'opinai et nous rejoignîmes le parc, la main de James au creux de mes reins comme pour me conduire, tel un gentleman.

Nous nous installâmes sur un des bancs les plus proches du château. La nuit était épaisse et le froid de l'hiver commençait à s'installer. James me déposa la veste de son costume sur les épaules.

- Tu vas avoir froid, lui dis-je.

- Non sa va, ma chemise est en coton. Elle me tient plus chaud que la soie qui te sert de robe. D'ailleurs tu frissonnais.

Je lui sourie. Décidément, j'allais m'habituer à toutes ces attentions. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça, me dit-il en caressant mes lèvres de son pouce.

- Et moi j'adore être dans tes bras.

Il me sourit, passa une main sur mes épaules et me tira contre lui. Me le faisant pas répéter, je me blotti contre son torse, m'enivrant de son parfum. Mes bras serraient autour de lui, je voudrais rester comme cela à jamais. Je relevai la tête à sa hauteur et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois de pleine bouche. Mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne me laissa pas partir.

Plus rien ne comptais à présent. Que lui et moi, ici et maintenant. Tous nos soucis s'étaient évaporé, même notre mission nous était sortie de la tête. James fit apparaitre de petite luciole autour de nous. Je pus voir en cet instant l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Cette étincelle qui avait mis si longtemps à réapparaitre, tout comme l'amour de James à mon égard. C'était la flamme de son amour pour moi qui se reflété dans ses yeux. Merlin, j'étais au Paradis !

Soudain, une pluie violente se déversa sur nous, nous obligeant à battre en retraite vers le château. Trempé, nous renonçâmes à la soirée et montâmes directement dans notre Salle Commune. Sur le canapé, près du foyer, c'est blotti contre le torse de James que nous nous s'échâmes à la chaleur des flammes. Profitant d'être ensemble, nous ne parlèrent pas. Les mots étant insuffisants pour décrire l'état où nous étions. Nous restâmes là l'uns contre l'autre. Berçais par la chaleur ambiante de la pièce et par les caresses de James, je somnolai.

C'est alors qu'un énorme brouhaha entra dans notre bulle. Surpris par l'arrivé soudaine de nos camarades, nous nous redressèrent.

Remus ne cessa de nous fixer l'un après l'autre avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier, c'était grâce à lui que je n'avais pas perdu courage face au détachement de James. Maintenant je comprenais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis toutes ces années.

- Bah alors, on a pris la douche ensemble ? Ricana Sirius.

- On s'est prit la pluie, nous défendais-je.

- Mouais…, dit-il dans un sourire. En tout cas c'est super, depuis le temps vous nous saoulez tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Réagis James et moi en cœur.

- Ben ouais, vous ne faites pas comme tout le monde vous, nous accusa-il. D'abord c'est James qui nous gave pendant près de 6ans ensuite c'est Lily. Heureusement, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement, dit Sirius, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

- Qui aurait cru que James et Lily finirait ensemble ? À les voir comment il se chamailler à chaque fois qu'ils s'apercevaient.

- Moi je le savais, dit Remus, parce que j'ai toujours eu foi en mon ami.

James et Remus se donnèrent une poignée de main amicale. Je souris. Rien ne pourrait jamais séparer les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient étroitement liés à jamais. Leur amitié était vraiment quelque chose de formidable. Je suis sur qu'il survivra à toutes les batailles, quelques soit les difficultés.

* * *

**Hello à tous !**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de poster ! **

**Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? La relation entre James et Lily ne c'est pas faite trop rapidement ? J'en pouvais plus qu'ils soient séparé ces deux la lol -_-  
**

**Je vais ralentir un peu la cadence parce que je n'ai que le chapitre 4 d'écrit ! lol Le chapitre 5 n'est que dans ma tête et encore pas complètement. Donc il va falloir être un petit peu patient. **

**Je pense que le prochain post se fera Mercredi prochain. **

**helono ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : La mission des Maraudeurs****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages l'histoire de cette fic**

**Genre : Romance/Aventure**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

POV James

J'étais sur un petit nuage depuis le bal d'halloween. Mais les réalités reprennent vite le dessus. Je n'avais encore rien trouvé de quoi accabler un professeur de traitre. Et cela m'inquiété. Dumbledore était pourtant sur que c'était un des trois professeurs puisque des renseignements secrets concernant l'école avait été volé. Pour l'instant, j'étais pratiquement sur que Mr Slughorn était innocent dans cette affaire. Mais je gardai un œil sur lui, juste au cas où. Lily me tenait régulièrement au courant des activités de ce dernier, étant pratiquement toutes les trois semaines conviées à des diners avec le groupe de Slug. Il ne restait donc plus que le professeur de DCFM et celui de Divination. Un mystère autant l'un que l'autre, ne parlant jamais de vie privée.

Voldemort continuait à faire des siennes dans le monde des sorciers. Il réunissait de plus en plus de partisans, ce qui avait pour conséquence un affolement global de la population magique. Certain parents avaient retiré leur enfants de Poudlard, un comportement complètement absurde car Poudlard était comme même l'endroit le plus sur, entouré de plusieurs sorciers expérimentés pour sa protection.

- Bonne anniversaire ma chérie ! Dis-je à Lily en l'embrassant langoureusement.

- Merci, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Nous étions samedi et c'était le premier affrontement de Quiditch de l'année. Légèrement stressé, j'ignorai la nourriture qui se présenté devant moi. Lily, qui s'en été aperçus, me mit une tranche de toast dans la bouche.

- Il faut manger si tu veux gagner. Et puis, se n'est pas comme si tu affrontais les Serpentard. Les Poufsouffle sont plus sympa.

- Oui, mais plus ingénieux.

Elle rie. Je lui pris la main et la posa sur ma jambe. Elle continua comme si de rien n'était. Seule la coloration de ses joues m'indiqua sa gêne. Décidément, elle était vraiment trop jolie. D'un mouvement rapide, je lui accrochai un petit bracelet breloque en argent.

- Oh James, il ne fallait pas ! Il est magnifique !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Sur la petite chaîne en argent pendaient diverse pendentifs. Il y avait un L suivit d'un J, pour les deux initial de nos prénom. Ainsi que de mini livres comme lesquels elle aime se plonger. Et enfin des cœurs pour lui rappeler combien je l'aime.

- James, il faut y aller ! me lança Sirius.

C'était l'heure. Le match allait commencer.

- A tout à l'heure mon chérie, me dit Lily en partant.

Je la rattrapai par le bras.

- Et mon bisous, quémandais-je en faisant une moue.

Elle rigola et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Puis je partie rejoindre mon équipe.

Elle était composée de sept joueurs. Le gardien, Adrian Lepkiss, deux batteurs, Grégory Portman et Harold Spencer, trois poursuiveurs, Laureen Spencer – la sœur d'Harold –, Sirius et moi et enfin l'attrapeur, Nathalys Forman, la fille la plus douée jamais vue.

Dans les vestiaires, nous enfilâmes nos vêtements de Quiditch ainsi que nos protections. Un Cognar mal placé n'était jamais bénéfique. Mieux vaut prévenir que d'aller voir Pompon, comme disait Sirius.

- Bon, nous y voilà ! Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, il faut qu'on gagne, qu'on prenne de l'avance. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et rien ne ferait plus plaisir de laisser la coupe au Gryffondor avant de partir. Alors donnez-vous à fond. Bonne chance à tous ! Et Nathalys attrape nous ce vif d'or ! La coupe aux lions !

- La coupe aux lions ! Répéta mes équipiers.

Et nous nous envolâmes sur le terrain de Quiditch sous les applaudissements des supporters des rouges et jaune. Je m'envolai vers les tribunes où Remus, Abigail, Lizzy, Alice, Peter et Lily étaient installés.

- C'est pour toi que je gagnerai Lily Jolie ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un baise main.

Je la vis rougir à ce surnom ce qui me redonna de la force. Je piquais vers le sol où je mis pied avec douceur. Je serrai la main à Dirk Enser, capitaine des Poufsouffle et le match commença.

« C'est Potter qui a le Souaffle. Rien ne s'emble l'arrêter et IL MARQUE ! Premier points en faveur des Gryffondor. » Le commentateur n'était autre que Franck Londubat. Il avait été dans notre équipe mais un accident avec un Cognar avait définitivement rendu hors service son bras, à notre grand désespoir à tous. Franck était le meilleur batteur que j'eu connu.

« 30 à 0 en faveur des Lions ! »

Aller Nathalys à toi de jouer. Moins ils ont de chance de gagner des points, plus c'était bénéfique pour nous. Voyant que Sirius avait des problèmes avec deux poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, je décidai d'aller lui donner un coup de main.

« Et Potter s'empare du Souaffle, le lance à Spencer qui MARQUE ! Bravo les mecs ! »

Soudain je vis que Nathalys avait repéré le vif d'or. C'est bien, le match allait bientôt être fini. J'en profitai de l'attention détourné des joueurs pour m'emparer du Souffle. Mais, avant même d'arriver devant les anneaux, je reçu un Cognar dans l'épaule droite qui émit un craquement.

- Aïe ! Grognais-je.

Mais malgré tout, je ne laissai pas tomber le Souaffle et le lança de toute mes forces vers les anneaux. Celui-ci entra, je ne sais pas comment.

Ma vision commençait à faiblir. Je ne savais même pas où en était le match. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il fallait que je descende. Je penchai légèrement mon balai en avant. Sirius arriva à mes côtés et me maintenait sur mon balai pour ne pas que je tombe.

Une fois au sol, Sirius mit mon bras valide sur ses épaules et m'emmena à l'infirmerie.

- Qui est-ce qui a gagné Pat' ? Dis-je les dents serrée, me retenant de crier, tellement sue la douleur était intenable.

- C'est nous, Nathalys à attrapé le Vif d'or.

- Oh Mr Potter, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vue cette année. Posez le là Mr Black, dit-elle en montrant un lit vide.

- Il fallait nous le dire si vous vouliez nous voir Pompon ? Rigola Sirius.

- Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois, je ne me mettrais exprès devant le Cognar si vous voulez.

- Oh taisez-vous ou je vous laisse avec votre épaule en miette. A ce Quiditch ! Il va y avoir des morts !

- Vous croyez que je vais avoir des séquelles ?

- C'est fort possible, je suis désolée. Peut-être pas de suite. Mais avec le temps et avec rudesse de vos entrainements, il se peut que vous finissiez par en souffrir.

- D'accord.

Je commençai à me levai quand elle m'interrompit.

- Oh non Mr Potter, vous allez rester vous reposer. Cette épaule à besoin de calme.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester.

Elle souffla.

- C'est toujours pareil avec vous ! Vous finissez toujours par faire ce que vous voulez.

Elle leva sa baguette et une écharpe enveloppa mon bras.

- Merci.

Et sur ce, je repartie en compagnie de Sirius. Nous rencontrâmes l'équipe et Lily qui venait prendre des nouvelles de ma santé. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Sa va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles.

J'échangeai un regard noir avec Sirius pour lui intimer de ne pas me contredire. Il eut l'air de me comprendre car il ne dit rien.

POV Lily

Je vis le regard entre Sirius et James, je sais qu'il nous a mentit. C'est plus grave qu'il nous l'a dit, j'en mettrais la main au feu. Oh James, qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot !

- Nom d'un Scrout-à-Pétard, tu aurais pu tomber de ton balai !

James me regarda bizarrement puis me sourit. Avait-il compris que je voulais lui parler ? Je le pense car il me prit la main, et nous partîmes de notre côté.

- Tu as des infos ?

- Non James. C'est toi qui en as. Toi qui disais que je ne savais pas mentir, tu t'es trahi d'un regard. Dis-moi James, tu vas avoir des séquelles ?

- Oh Lily ! me lança-t-il furieusement. Mais on s'en moque complètement, ça n'arrivera que dans quelques années.

- Pas si tu continues le Quiditch ! Lui dis-je, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Alors il faudrait que j'arrête, que je m'avoue vaincu ? Non ça jamais !

Je vis Sirius arriver doucement. Il avait du surement entendre notre conversation, pas si privé que ça vue comment le ton avait haussé.

- James, à quoi bon te faire du mal ? Lui dit-il.

- Vous ne m'enlèverai pas le Quiditch. J'en ai besoin tant physiquement que moralement. C'est une partie de moi-même et je me refuse à quitter l'équipe pour une simple douleur à l'épaule.

- James, en continuant le Quiditch tu va aggraver ton épaule et ce n'est pas dans quelques années que tu va souffrir mais tout de suite et maintenant. La douleur ne te quittera plus, lui dis-je. Et je me refuse de te voir souffrir sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour toi !

Là je pleurais vraiment. James me prit dans ses bras. Je voulue me dégager tellement que j'étais en colère, mais finalement il me retint. Je me laissai alors aller dans le tendre bercement de ses bras.

- Chut Lily !

- Tu es un idiot James, lui dit Sirius.

- Peut-être. Mais si jamais quelqu'un que tu aimes est en danger et que tu es blessé, là laisserais-tu ou tu te relèverais ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir James…

- Si, c'est la même chose. Ça me sert de bon entraînement pour être un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas une simple blessure à l'épaule qui va m'arrêter.

Ah les garçons ! Il faut toujours qu'ils prouvent qu'ils peuvent dépasser leur limite et en faire plus que n'importe qui. Désespérant !

- Tu es comme même un idiot ! Lui lançais-je.

- Oui mais je suis ton idiot, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ça, ça reste à voir ! Si tu continues à te comporter de manière si puérile…

- Quoi, tu me priverais de bisous ?

- C'est fort possible !

Il fit la moue. Je rie. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il voulait bouder ! On est vraiment bête quand on aime. Ne pouvant plus résister, je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit.

- Et bien je n'ai pas était privé longtemps ! Ria-t-il.

Et nous repartîmes dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant l'arrivé de l'hiver, en compagnie d'un Sirius toujours boudeur.

Les jours passèrent et je voyais bien que James souffrait à chaque retour de l'entraînement, de pire en pire. Il ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas. Il avait demandé à Remus de lui préparer des potions de calment. Il ne m'avait pas demandé de le faire tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache combien il avait mal. J'étais tellement triste de ne rien pouvoir faire, et de plus en plus inquiète.

-Bon, nous sommes mi-novembre et nous n'avons toujours rien de concret pour l'Ordre. Des informations confidentielles continues à sortir du château. Nous devons impérativement savoir d'où vient la fuite, sans quoi, Poudlard risque d'être vulnérable. Alors je propose quelque chose. Sirius, Peter et Remus, vous vous chargez du professeur Arthurus. Il faut qu'elle parle de sa vie. Je crois savoir qu'elle t'aime particulièrement Peter, alors met le paquet ! Lily, toi tu te charge comme d'habitue du professeur Slughorn vue que tu es la seule à être entré dans son cercle. Même si je suis pratiquement sur que ce n'est pas lui, on continue de jeter un œil, juste au cas où.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Pour ce qui est du professeur Frayer, Lily et moi se chargeons de lui. Je crois que depuis nous sommes en couple, il s'intéresse particulièrement à notre cas. A nous de tirer l'avantage.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Il réfléchissait.

- Je crois que nos filatures de jour ne seront pas suffisantes, puisque nous pouvons les surveiller que lorsque nous avons cours avec eux. Il va donc falloir utiliser quelque ficelle des Maraudeurs.

Sirius eut un énorme sourire.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! On est enfin de retour ! Cria-t-il. Dis Lily, tu autorises James à refaire des blagues ?

Je riais. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être immature quand il le voulait.

- Pourquoi pas. Je crois que ça remonterait le moral à quelque personne de rire un peu et de voir que les Maraudeurs ne les ont finalement pas abandonnés en même temps que leur célibat !

James ravit de pouvoir faire de nouveau l'idiot en public m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous aime Miss Evans ! Dit-il en provoquant l'hilarité générale. Bon, puisque notre second Préfet-en-Chef ici présent, nous autorise à nous balader dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, je crois que nous pouvons lui montrer quelques secret spécial Maraudeur ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui, après tout elle fait partie des nôtres maintenant ! Dit Remus.

On était dans le dortoir des garçons. Aussi, personne ne pouvait nous déranger. J'avais lançais un sortilège de silence à la porte, au cas où un curieux passerait par là.

James posa devant moi un parchemin vierge.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaise ! dit-il en levant sa baguette magique.

Soudain, devant mes yeux ébahis, je vis que le parchemin qui était à l'instant vierge, se remplissait d'encre pour finalement dessiner une carte.

- Elle représente quoi ?

- Poudlard ! Dirent-ils fièrement en cœur.

- C'est fabuleux ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Tu nous insultes là ! Grimaça Sirius.

- C'est nous qui l'avons créé, me dit Remus dans un sourire. Elle nous dit exactement où se trouve n'importe qu'elle personne habitant au château. Tous les recoins de Poudlard ainsi que tous ses passages secrets y sont représentés.

- Des passages secrets ?

- Oh oui ma chérie, me dit James en me prenant par la taille. Tu as devant toi le plus grand secret de nos méfaits.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne vous fassiez jamais attrapé par le concierge !

Cette carte était vraiment incroyable. Avec ça on pourrait surveiller les professeurs soupçonnés sans même quitter le dortoir.

- Pourquoi ne vous s'en êtes vous pas servie pour nos recherches ?

- Bien sur que si, seulement tu ne savais pas que l'on faisait.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas se contenter de les surveiller sur le parchemin.

- Parce qu'il nous faut des preuves. La carte n'est qu'un support. D'ailleurs s'est grâce à elle que je suis sur que Slughorn n'est pas un traitre. Il ne reste jamais sans être en compagnie d'un autre professeur et de plus, on ne l'a jamais vu quitter Poudlard. Ce qui n'est pas cas des deux autres. Ils partent souvent du château le soir et reste souvent seul dans leur bureau.

- Bizarre de la part du professeur Arthurus, nous n'avons jamais rien à lui rendre. Aucun devoir ni aucune interrogation écrite. Elle nous évalue toujours à l'oral, dis-je, ce qui provoqua des froncements de sourcils de la part de mon petit ami.

- Exact. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

Il partie soudain dans ses pensées.

- Le mieux que l'on puisse faire à présent est de suivre le plan, dit Remus. On avisera part la suite.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent nos enquêtes plus poussé sur nos trois charmants professeurs.

*****

- Miss Evans, pouvez-vous l'avenir de votre camarades avec ces osselets de dragon ? Demanda Mrs Arthurus

Je regardai James avec de gros yeux, ce qui le fit rire. Je lançai donc les osselets sur ma table et les regardai un instant. Qu'est-ce que ce cours était des plus ennuyeux… On dirait qu'il formait une sorte de L mais je ne savais pas du tout l'interpréter.

- Euh un L, dis-je timidement.

- Oui c'est exact, dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Et que pouvez-vous en dire ?

Je pouvais sentir son haleine tellement qu'elle était proche de moi. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, elle continua.

- C'est pourtant simple Miss Evans, il s'agit d'une lettre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit le cours dernier lorsque les osselets sortaient une lettre ? Qu'il s'agissait de la première l'être de votre âme sœur.

Je venais alors de comprendre. Le nom de l'âme sœur de James commençait par la lettre L, comme mon prénom. Je regardai James qui arborait un sourire idiot. Je rougis.

Le professeur ne semblait pas se formaliser que Sirius était complètement mort de rire sur son bureau, les larmes aux yeux.

POV James

Ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle était gênée. Surtout avec cet idiot de Patmol qui ne cesse de rire. Je pris un parchemin et écrit un mot à Lily.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de prédiction. Je sais que c'est toit l'amour de ma vie ! »_

Je la vis rougir encore plus à la lecture de mes mots. J'attendis que le professeur de Divination ait le dos tourné pour lui glisser un petit bisou sur la joue qui la fit trembler.

Les cours de cette matinée étaient particulièrement calmes. Mais cette après midi, Lily et moi devons mettre en place notre plan avec le professeur Frayer. On avait décidé tous les deux de suivre des cours poussés de défense contre les force du mal pour pouvoir être seuls avec Mr Frayer.

- Mr Frayer, pourrait-on obtenir un entretient avec vous. Nous aimerions, Lily et moi, vous demander un service, lui demandais-je avec tous les charmes de mon éducation.

Nous étions en cours de DCFM, et tout le monde s'entraînait à jeter des sorts sur leur co-équipier. Des sortes de mini duel, l'un attaquant et l'autre essayant vainement de se protéger.

- Très bien Mr Potter, me dit-il dans un sourire. Venez me voir tous les deux à la fin du cours.

Il s'en alla et je lançai un clin d'œil en direction de Patmol et Lunard.

C'est alors avec confiance, que Lily et moi attendirent que tous les élèves sortirent de la classe.

- Bien, que voulez-vous me demander ? Commença le professeur Frayer.

- Nous nous demandions si vous déniez des cours particulier professeur ? Dit Lily.

- Je ne pense pas que vous en aillez besoin. Vous êtes les meilleurs de la classe ! Ria notre professeur.

- Nous ne voulons pas parler les sorts que nous voyons dans le programme professeur, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous nous appreniez d'autre type de magie ?

- Allez au fond de votre pensé Mr Potter !

- Et bien voilà, nous avons entendu parler de la magie sensorielle et nous voudrions savoir si vous pouvez nous l'enseigner.

- Je vois. Mais la magie sensorielle est très difficile à contrôler. Peut de sorcier peuvent acquérir le potentiel pour l'utiliser.

- Je comprends. Mais vue que s'était notre dernière année à Poudlard et que vous êtes le professeur le plus compétent, il me semble, pour nous l'apprendre, je pensais que vous accepteriez de nous montrer ne serais-ce les bases.

- Et bien c'est d'accord ! Passez me voir tous les samedis à 19h ici même. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire…

- Merci professeur ! Nous dîmes en cœur.

Puis nous repartîmes, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il a tout gobé !

- Faut dire que tu étais convainquant ! Me dit Lily en souriant.

Et nous allâmes annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius, Remus et Peter.

*****

Les jours passèrent et une nouvelle pleine lune arriva. Dans moins d'une heure, la lune sera levée. Remus était officiellement partie à l'infirmerie. Mais Sirius, Peter et moi savaient que l'infirmière l'avait déjà emmenée dans la cabane hurlante. Il allait falloir que je trouve une nouvelle excuse à Lily. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je disparaissais alors que nous passions toutes nos soirées ensemble d'habitude.

- Lily, je vais sortir avec Sirius et Peter. Tu comprends, ça fait déjà un moment que je les laisse tombé pour être avec toi alors...

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre que Remus soit rétablit pour faire votre sortie Maraudeurs ? Me demanda-t-elle de manière pertinente.

Elle ne pouvait pas cesser trente secondes de faire fonctionner son cerveau ! Elle me rendait la chose tellement difficile.

- Parce qu'on a déjà prévu notre soirée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches James ! Je croyais qu'on pouvait tous se dire.

Je lui caressai tendrement le visage et l'embrassa.

- Je te dirais tout un jour. Soit patiente.

- Pourquoi tu te défiles toujours… Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, quand tu te referme sur toi-même.

Je devais partir. Je voyais Sirius et Peter, devant la sortie, me faire des gros yeux pour me dire de me dépêcher.

- A demain ma Lily, lui lançais-je en partant rejoindre mes amis avant qu'elle n'est le temps de me poser d'autres questions.

Lorsque le tableau de la Grosse-Dame se referma sur nous, j'entendis une Lily en colère qui m'appelait. Mon cœur se serra. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir.

- Dépêche-toi James, me dit Sirius en courant, il nous reste un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le saule Cogneur.

Je les rattrapai et couru à leur côté. Mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Lily. Je n'en pouvais plus de lui mentir. Mais je ne pouvais lui dire le problème de fourrure de Remus. Se n'était pas très correct envers lui. Alors il me fallait attendre. Attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Plus que cinq minutes. Nous dévalons le dernier escalier et nous nous précipitons dans le hall. On était en retard ! Espérons que nous arrivions à temps… Une fois dehors nous nous précipitâmes vers le saule. Sirius s'était déjà transformé et s'était à présent un chien qui courait à mes côtés. Je décidai d'en faire autant lorsque que nous fûmes suffisamment éloigné des fenêtres du château.

Soudain, j'entendis distinctement la voix de Sirius dans ma tête.

_- Corn', Lunard est dehors !_

_- Quoi ?_ M'étouffais-je en voyant Remus prêt du lac.

_- Je crois qu'il nous cherche…_

_- Comment il a réussit à sortir ?_

Soudain, une lumière se fit dans ma tête.

-_ Peter ! Où est Peter ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il était devant nous… Queudver ? Queudver ?_

J'entendais Sirius appeler mentalement notre ami et aboyer fortement. En vain. Aucune trace de Peter.

-_ Du calme Pat', tu vas nous réveiller tout le château avec tes jappements !_

_- Tu crois que c'est lui qui la fait sortir en voulant nous faire rentrer ? _

_- C'est fort probable. Essayons de nous rapprocher de lui sans geste brusque. _

Nous contournâmes alors le Saule Cogneur et nous nous rapprochâmes de notre ami. Nous étions pratiquement arrivait à son hauteur qu'il se retourna vivement. Nous nous stoppâmes, l'œil aux aguets du moindre geste d'attaque. Il nous toisa un instant puis son regard s'éloigna pour fixait quelque chose derrière nous. C'est alors que ses yeux changèrent et Lunard poussa un hurlement de loup. Je me retournai afin de voir ce qui provoquait le déchaînement soudain de mon ami, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Et c'est là que je la vis.

- _Non ! _Hurlais-je mentalement. _Patmol, c'est Lily ! Il va s'en prendre à Lily !_

_- Je m'occupe de Lunard, toi éloigne là de là immédiatement,_ m'intima-t-il, aussi perturbé que moi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre que je m'élançai à la rencontre de Lily. Elle était complètement effrayée et ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passé sous ses yeux. J'entendais les jappements de Sirius qui tentait de tenir Lunard éloigné de nous. Merlin faite que nous sortions tous de là vivant !

Arrivais à une distance raisonnable de Lily, je me retransformai sous ses yeux ébahis et me jetai sans ses bras.

- Lily, il faut partir ! Criais-je en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'a tirant désespérément.

- Jam…Jam…James ?

- Je t'en pris, cours !

Je jetai un regard en arrière et je vis avec effarement que Sirius était au sol et que Lunard se rapprochait dangereusement de nous. Je me retournai alors vers Lily.

- Vas-t'en ! Cours jusqu'au château sans te retourner, lui criais-je.

- Non James, viens avec moi, pleurait-elle. Je… JAMES !

**/\ J'avais trop envie d'arrêter là lol mais déjà que ce chapitre est vraiment petit par rapport aux autres alors là ça aurai été vraiment rikiki ;) Bon aller, on reprendx le court de l'histoire, je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie de connaitre la suite !!!**** /\**

*****

POV Lily (Quelques instant plus tôt)

- Pourquoi tu te défiles toujours… Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, quand tu te referme sur toi-même, lui dis-je.

Je vis à son regard qu'il était pressé. Mais qu'allaient-ils donc faire ?

- A demain ma Lily, me dit-il en courant vers la sortit.

- James ! Je te préviens, on va finir cette conversation !

Mais il avait déjà disparut derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je réprimai un soupir et m'installai sur le divan en compagnie de mes amis qui était en train de faire leur devoir.

Mais pourquoi attendre que Remus soir absent ? Bien sur, je savais déjà pourquoi Remus était à l'infirmerie ce soir. Il ne fallait sortir de Beaubâton pour savoir ça. Tout concordé avec la pleine lune. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi James, Sirius et Peter trouvaient toujours une excuse pour sortir à ce moment là ? Ils ne seraient comme même pas aussi idiots pour aller accompagner Remus ! Non, se n'était pas possible. Les loups-garous s'en prenaient aux humains, ils n'auraient pas été épargnés durant toutes ces années. Mais alors que faisaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils attendaient toute la nuit le retour de leur ami à l'infirmerie ? Mais il ne se retransformerait pas avant le levé du jour… Alors pourquoi ? Arg ! Ce n'est pas possible. Encore une manigance des Maraudeurs !

- Euh Lily, sa va ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui. Euh non. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air. Je commence à étouffer dans cette salle ! Dis-je en me levant. Ne m'attendez pas pour aller vous coucher, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

- Ok. Fait attention à toi d'accord ? me lança Alice, les sourcils fronçaient, signe de son inquiétude.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas. A demain.

Et je pris rapidement la sortie. Il fallait que je réfléchisse rapidement. Peut-être étaient-ils à l'infirmerie ? Oui, je crois que c'est par là que je vais commencer.

Je dévalai les escaliers et me rendit directement à l'infirmerie de l'école. J'entrouvris légèrement la porte et jetai un œil à l'intérieur. Aucune trace des garçons bien sur ! Je repartie et marcha sans vraiment réfléchir où. Soudain j'aperçus du mouvement dehors. Je soufflai.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a des soirs où j'aimerai bien ne pas être Préfète-en-Chef !

Je sortie en direction de ces troubles de fête qui m'empêchaient de retrouver James. Alors que je marchais tranquillement pendant un bon bout de temps, j'entendis le hurlement d'un loup. Un loup… non… un loup-garou… Remus ! Je me figeai. Oh par Merlin ! Comment ça se fait qu'il soit dehors ?

Soudain, un énorme animal fonça directement sur moi. J'étais paralysée par la peur et il allait me rentrer dedans. James, pourquoi tu n'es pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant, je pouvais voir très clairement l'animal en question. C'était un cerf ! Il était magnifique avec son pelage noir et ébouriffé. Tout d'un coup, tout se passa très vite. Ma respiration était de plus en plus rapide et mon cœur faillit s'arrêter devant un tel spectacle. James ! Le cerf venait de ce transformé en James. Sans arrêter sa course il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite.

- Lily, il faut partir ! Me cria-t-il.

- Jam…Jam…James !

- Je t'en pris, cours !

Il était paniqué. Et s'était contagieux. Des larmes de peur me brouillèrent la vue. James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil apeurés derrière lui.

- Vas-t'en ! Cours jusqu'au château sans te retourner, me hurla-t-il.

- Non James, viens avec moi, pleurais-je. Je… JAMES !

Le loup-garou était sur nous. Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. James me protégea de son corps mais, d'un coup de griffe, le loup-garou l'envoya balader à trois mètres de nous. Je regardais James qui ne se relever pas, puis mon regard se tourna vers Remus. Je tremblais comme une feuille, complètement paralysé de peur. Mes jambes se dérobèrent soudain et je me retrouvai sur les fesses. J'essayai en vain de me reculer maladroitement tout en ne rompant pas le contact avec Remus. C'est alors qu'un gigantesque chien noir s'abatis sur lui. Une bagarre s'en suivie entre le chien et le loup-garou. Doucement je me relevai et m'éloignai du combat pour me rapprocher de James, les yeux toujours rivées sur eux. Quand enfin je réussis à tourner le regard, je vis avec effroi le corps ensanglanté de mon petit ami.

- James, murmurai-je d'une voix faible. James je t'en pris répond-moi !

Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui. Il était à plat ventre et l'on pouvait voir trois grosses griffures souillant la moitié de son dos. Il respirait faiblement et il était inconscient.

- Je t'en pris… Je t'en pris ! James !

Je lui caressai tendrement ses cheveux en bataille. Par Merlin ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Soudain, je n'entendis plus rien. Plus de hurlement, ni de signe de bataille. Je tournais la tête et je vis Sirius en train de se relever, tranquillement. Je couru vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Je pleurai, c'était plus fort que moi. Où était passé le courage des Gryffondor ? Aux oubliettes…

- Lily, tu vas bien ? Où est James ?

Je hochai la tête et lui montra James un peu plus loin.

- Il ne va pas bien Sirius. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

- Non, on ne peut pas.

- Quoi ? Sirius, ces blessures sont très grave… Il doit voir un Médicomages de toute urgence !

- On ne peut pas Lily ! Dit-il en s'attrapant la tête avec ses mains. On n'aurait pas dû être ici… Tu te rend pas compte ! Remus aurait des ennuis…

On s'approcha lentement de James, toujours inconscient.

- Oh par Merlin James ! S'écria Sirius en tombant à genoux devant son frère de cœur, prenant conscience de son état dramatique. Il faut l'emmener à votre chambre de Préfet ! On sera plus tranquille.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. D'un sort on fit léviter James jusqu'au château.

- Où est Remus ?

- Il s'est enfui vers la forêt interdite. Comment tu savais pour lui ? Me demanda-t-il, étonné.

- C'est assez évident. Il y a juste à faire le rapprochement avec les pleines lunes ! Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère. Il n'en ressortira pas indemne cette nuit…

On venait d'arriva à ma chambre de Préfet, enfin celle de James et moi, que j'ouvris par un mot de passe.

Depuis notre mise en couple, nous avions quelque peu aménagé notre chambre de Préfet. A la place des deux chambres, nous avions fait disparaître le mur qui nous séparait et nous avions remplacé les deux petits lits en un seul. Nous installâmes alors James dans notre lit, toujours à plat ventre pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissait sortir ? Lançais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- C'était un accident. Mais on n'en reparlera plus tard. Quand James ira mieux. C'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête. Tout d'abord, il faut prendre soin de lui. Je vais aller chercher quelques potions à l'infirmerie. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Veille sur lui en attendant.

Et il ressortit vivement.

Je restai seule dans notre chambre de Préfet. Je m'installai doucement à ses côtés et lui dégagea le visage de quelque mèche rebelle. Une nouvelle fois, mes larmes redoublèrent. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi sont-ils aller jouer avec un loup-garou ? Même s'il s'agit de Remus ! Une rage sourde me chauffa les entrailles. Ils allaient m'entendre les Maraudeurs !

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre. **

**Oui je suis désolé je suis en retard, mais en même temps j'ai pas promi qu'il serait prêt mercredi... **

**J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire c'est temps-ci alors ma fic prend une parenthèse, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. **

**Mais je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine (attention je ne promet rien alors pas de tueri hein? parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite... ;) lol)**

**helono  
**


End file.
